Shadoukyatto
by mpieon
Summary: Follow up story to All Things Come to an End. Kitty decides to take a walk on the wild side and join forces with Daken to secure a future for her daughter Rose.
1. Chapter 1

*******disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All copy right characters owned by Marvel Comics.***

**SHADOUKYATTO**

Kitty air walked her way back to her quarters. Daken was still laying silently in her bed. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed. The sheets were barely covering his naked body. Her eyes trailed down his muscled torso, pausing at the defined V. His tattoos curled around him, accentuating his body. A thought crossed her mind, making her smirk. Crawling up the bed she placed herself atop Daken.

"I know why you are here. And I have a proposition for you. Do me the courtesy of no longer pretending you are asleep."

"Did not mean to, just figured you wanted your space. Although I would have enjoyed you trying to wake me."

"This is business, not pleasure."

"Hmm could have fooled me from this point of view." His eyes had dropped to her open housecoat that allowed him a clear view of her lacy undergarments.

"Pleasure comes after business. I need guarantees from you first. Once the dotted line is signed I'll consider. I have the documentation from the Weapon X facility. You want it. I just destroyed the only physical form of it. Uploaded everything to my brain. As I'm sure you are aware my mind is hard to navigate for psychics."

"You are assuming a lot of things. How would I know such things about you?"

"I'm fairly certain you were listening in on the conversation outside of the infirmary. Even I could hear them talking and I don't have heightened hearing."

"True, carrying on."

"I want help with eliminating Sabretooth. For the safety of my unborn child and to avenge Wolverine."

"He didn't kill Wolverine though."

"No, but he was a thorn in his side for years, took loved ones from him. He's a monster that needs to be stopped before he takes any more innocent lives."

"And perhaps some payback for what he did to you?"

"That is only a small thing he has done in comparison to his lifetime."

"But it adds fuel to the fire."

"It helps."

"So in exchange for eliminating Sabretooth you'll give me the information I want?"

"And more." She had a seductive tone to her voice.

"Who says I want more?"

"I know it's bothering you that you haven't had me yet. You like to conquer. People don't say no to you."

"I could have you any time I wanted."

"I seem to have slipped through your hands a few times Akihiro."

"What makes you think that I'd be willing to help you?"

"Besides wanting the information? Four little words." She had leaned forward so that her lips were inches away from his.

Daken's hands had begun to slide along her thighs that were straddling him. His index fingers hooked onto her panties, pulling them down her hips. She could feel him getting hard as she tightened her legs around his waist. She brushed her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear.

"I could very easily command you to do what I ask but I'd much rather you do it willingly. I believe everyone should be given a choice."

"Is that why you resist me? You want it to be your choice?" He asked with a slight huskiness to his voice, his desire was increasing.

"Is it not more satisfying when done freely? Where's the challenge in tricking people into bed with your powers? True dominance comes from voluntary submission not pheromones. So be a good little Daken and down boy." She rolled off his torso and secured her panties back in place.

"You take pleasure in teasing me. It's a very dangerous game you are playing little girl. Are you sure you're up for the task?" He stood up, his nakedness on full display.

"I'm all woman little boy. Are you sure you can handle me? This is grown up time not play school. You want to actually own something and be able to call it your own? Start thinking more with your head up top inside of below the belt. Madripoor isn't yours. It will always belong to the people. You are trying to follow in daddy's footsteps and undo everything he worked for because you are angry. Temper tantrums at your age are just embarrassing. You are going to have to put aside your daddy issues and start thinking bigger. You failed to secure L.A. because you went in like a cocky amateur with something to prove. You did zero homework. You just went straight for the kill and flopped."

"Really? Seems like I'm not the only one who's trying to prove something here."

"I'm trying to secure a safety net for my daughter. She's all that matters to me. I know what I have to do to make sure she's looked after. You on the other hand don't care about anything aside from your own satisfaction. Not going to be very satisfying when you can't even keep yourself together."

"I've accomplished more then you ever will. I have an empire at my beck and call."

"You have no clue what you are doing. You were trained to be a soldier, nothing more then a killing machine. You were told what to think and how to think. I've always had my free will. I've always thought for myself. That 'empire' of yours doesn't belong to anyone. It runs itself. You may be the force behind change but you don't control a thing."

"What makes you the expert on empires? I don't see you controlling anything, especially not yourself."

"I know people. Human nature is a marvelous thing. Madripoor is full of people who don't care who the fuck you are. They will do what they want to and when they want to. All you do is push around others who think they have a percentage of power over the island. Fools the lot of you. Who's actually loyal to you? Who knows who you are and who gives a fuck? No one."

Daken knew there was some truth to her words but he wasn't about to let her know that. Instead he advanced on Kitty, standing toe to toe with her. He found her brashness attractive.

"I can make you give a fuck."

"How do you plan on doing that? And why would you care?" She was skeptical of his motives.

"That will be my stipulation in all of this."

"For me to give a fuck about you?"

"To make you want to be with me. To be by my side while I take over the world."

"Big ambitions there, do you think you can do it?"

"I know I can, question is are you worthy enough to be by my side?"

"It's never a question of worth. No one should ever have to prove themselves worthy."

"We shall find out then, won't we Koneko."

Kitty grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately. Her nails dug into his skin, tearing the flesh as she hungrily tasted his lips. He met her passion with fervor, his hands caressing her back. He pushed her up against a wall and pinned her wrists. His mouth greedily moved down her neck, enjoying the shivers he sent down her spine. His hardness pressed into her belly, stirring her lust. She wasn't about to lose control of herself though. She'd let him touch just long enough to keep him aching for more. Freeing her hands she pushed him back, her mouth finding his again as she allowed her tongue to explore his. She bit his lip hard, drawing blood then sucking on it. Folding her leg behind his knees she unbalanced him, sending him to the floor. Phasing his arms through the floor she made sure to solidify them without causing damage.

"Self-control. You'll want to learn it." She smiled wickedly at him as she lifted herself off him.

"If I recall you kissed me."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

"You're scared, aren't you? So scared of losing control of what little you have. You won't allow yourself to be free of your duties and your morals. That's why you are never happy."

"I've been happy, I've loved. Have you ever truly been happy? Have you ever loved? That's real freedom. Giving yourself body and soul to someone. You say I'm scared but you've never allowed yourself to truly let go and feel. Hide behind your mask little boy. Just remember to grow up when the time comes."

"Love is for the weak minded. My father loved and look where it got him. He's dead. He was offered immortality and he turned it down because of sentiment and emotion."

"He's a legend because he loved, because he wasn't afraid to act on his emotions. There will never be another man as great as Wolverine. All things must come to an end. He knew it was his time. If you are man enough to follow through on my proposition I'll be in the blackbird in an hour. I'm leaving with or without you."

Kitty picked up her uniform and slipped it on. She was thankful for the stretchiness of the material as her belly had grown in size considerably the last month. She wasn't sure if Daken would show up but judging from his determination he'd do almost anything to get this information.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOUKYATTO** **2**

She sat patiently in the blackbird, contemplating her decision. Searching for her inner strength she heard rustling behind her. Peering over her shoulder she saw a familiar purple dragon.

"Hiding in the shadows Lockheed?"

The dragon tilted his head and cooed at Kitty.

"Keeping an eye on me, are you?"

Lockheed tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry I left you behind in Madripoor. I made a quick decision."

"And why did you make that decision?" Daken's voice startled her.

"Daken... You came."

"Your offer was hard to pass up. The flying rat accompanying us?"

Lockheed puffed a smoke cloud in Daken's direction.

"He's our chaperone, he's here to keep an eye on you."

"Is it me who needs the chaperoning or you?"

"More likely myself but you'll have to show him some respect. Lockheed doesn't take kindly to insults. You may wake up with your hair on fire."

"Good to know." Daken eyed Lockheed as he took the seat next to Kitty.

"Well, where do we start? If Lockheed is awake that means the rest might wake up soon and discover us taking the Blackbird."

"I thought you had a plan in mind?"

"Not really. I'm trying this new thing called flying by the seat of my pants. It's exciting and terrifying all at the same time."

"Right... Well I hope you know how to fly this thing."

"Don't worry, I can fly multiple aircrafts in seven different languages, including alien dialects and foreign galaxies. You are in safe hands."

"Galaxies?" Daken gave her a questioning look.

"I'm an X-Man, mandatory intergalactic space travel."

"I'll take your word for it. We might as well start at the beginning."

"Madripoor? I was hoping you were going to say elsewhere."

"Where else is Sabretooth going to shack up?"

"The Canadian wilderness was my guess, especially after the fiasco with the Weapon X freaks."

"Where exactly in the Canadian wilderness are you thinking?"

"Northern Alberta is a good start. You can track him once we land. I have a slight clue of where he may go in light of current happenings." Kitty tapped a holographic map of northern Canada, pointing out a location in one of the prairie provinces.

"I thought you said you didn't have a plan?"

"I don't... Doesn't mean I don't have an idea of where to look."

"So why wouldn't you have set a course for Canada?"

"I'm not good at these 'taking people out' missions. Usually it's a search and rescue or we are responding to a threat. I've never had to plan an assassination before."

"Assassination?" He looked sideways at her. "Koneko you can't even start to talk of it this way until you get the facts." He chuckled to himself at the notion of Kitty being an assassin, especially one after Sabretooth.

"You don't think I could be an assassin?"

"I don't think, I know you could never be an assassin."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a stereotypical do-gooder hero type. Love, peace and happiness. Save the world with rainbows and puppies, or in your case kittens. You x-geeks promote peaceful fighting. You rally against violence and killing others."

"There are many ways of resolving issues without violence. Certain circumstances require tactfulness."

"I'm not arguing that, I myself use my gifts to get my way without violence, but for example; Magneto. The X-Men should have killed him years ago before he did half of his terroristic acts. Yet sentimentality or lack of conviction prevented any of you from doing something about it."

"Some situations are more complicated then others."

"I saw a man who wanted to rule the world like Hilter, eliminate the weak and only allow the strong to survive. Pretty straightforward."

"Yet Magneto came to his senses and stopped his foolishness. He even helped bring myself back to Earth and became an X-Man again."

"Brought you back to Earth? Were you lost in the clouds?" Daken chuckled at her strange wording.

"I was lost in space phasing around a giant metal bullet." Kitty stated very dryly, as her fingers flew over the Blackbird's controls.

"A giant flying space bullet?"

"Yes. For about three months. Needless to say I don't like space anymore."

"How peculiar."

"That's every day as an X-Man. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"You might not be as boring as I thought."

"I'm quite boring actually. I have a brain full of quantum physics and my little pony."

"My little pony?"

"It was a joke... Or at least an attempt at one... Lame one, I'll admit not my best material."

"How... Odd you are."

Kitty felt a bit embarrassed but she hid it from Daken. Silence was going to be the best policy on this trip so she wouldn't stick her foot in her mouth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOUKYATTO** **3**

She landed the Blackbird between thick evergreens to help hide its mass. The trio exited the craft, Kitty in the lead with Lockheed following above Daken's head. They soon came upon a small cabin covered in snow, it's front porch buried in the white fluff. Lockheed blew a stream of fire to melt a path to the door.

"Thank you 'Heed." She smiled at her friend thoughtfully.

Walking up the few steps to the front door, Daken stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Explosives."

"Watch and learn." Kitty grinned slyly as she phased herself through the door.

The click of a lock and a creak of the hinges, she opened the wooden door for him to enter.

"You'd make a good robber."

"So I've been told."

The interior was dusty and the air was stale. The place hadn't been disturbed since Logan's last visit it had seemed. Kitty looked around with fondness. Lightly touching the furniture and shelving. Daken watched her with curiousity, wondering what she was thinking about. Her eyes scanned the small cabin, it was exactly how she had remembered it. The lumpy recliner that had seen better days was still near the humble fireplace. The kitchen looked empty, save for a lonely cactus on the windowsill.

She made her way to Logan's cozy bedroom. Flannel blankets were strewn across the small unmade bed. Kitty smiled to herself about his housekeeping efforts. In the centre of the mess was his cowboy hat, tattered about the edges and blotched with cigar smoke. She picked up the hat and smelled its aroma. Placing it back down she turned to his closet, opening the shutter-like doors. A brown leather jacket hung with bullet holes adorning it's surfaces. Slash marks from knife fights trailed down its sleeves and stains of blood decorated the openings.

Her eyes caught a white envelope atop a large mahogany chest. 'Kit' was all that was written on it in Logan's handwriting. Her fingers trembled as she grasped it. He had known she would come here. What could he have possibly written to her? Her heart beat louder as she stared at her name. Pulling the paper out she took a deep breath and began to read.

"_Hey Kit,_

_I know I'm not the greatest at goodbyes or expressing my feelings. I stared at this piece of paper for days trying to think of what to say. I wish I didn't have to write this letter but instead say it in person. _

_You were my best student and I'd like to think my best friend too. As cheesy and unlike me to say but when you are facing your mortality you tend to let go of things like that. Your face always brightened my day. As much as I harped on you during those early training sessions your innocence and wit warmed my heart. You were the daughter I never had. _

_Over the years you grew strong, resourceful and your smarts excelled beyond all of us. There wasn't a day I could recall that I wasn't proud of you. You've had to deal with a lot of things a young girl shouldn't have. You were forced to grow up fast and for that I'm sorry. I should have protected you better, kept the darkness from touching you. You were always the light at the end of my tunnel. _

_I was a fool for a long time. I thought I could keep you as that innocent young girl I met years ago. But you blossomed into a beautiful, intelligent and very capable woman. I was blind for a very long time to the adoration I saw in your eyes. I never once thought that someone as special as you would ever love an old leathery man as myself. _

_I have a lot of regret in my life but my biggest regret was hurting you. You deserve to be happy, to be treated as a queen. I would have never been able to keep you happy. I seem to always disappoint the ones that love me. I know I said I'd always be there for you... I won't be able to keep that promise and I'm sorry for that. _

_I want you to know that you were the best person I ever knew, you gave me hope and for that I'll always be grateful. Thank you for loving an ugly old man like myself. _

_Logan"_

Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to yell at him, tell him he was wrong, that he had never disappointed her. He was gone now, gone forever. She sat upon the wooden floor and opened the chest. She found the training weapons he had used when she was thirteen; the bamboo sticks shaped as swords and staffs. She remembered the bruises they had once left on her. A Bo staff, two katana's, a naginata, a kusarigama, and throwing stars were wrapped neatly in cloth. Pulling the contents out she found underneath them pouches full of powders.

"Hmm my father was a closet ninja, interesting."

"These are from his time training in Japan, under Ogun. The markings on them are plum blossoms."

"The flower of peace on a weapon? Sounds a bit ironic to me."

"It's to remind the warrior that their goal is peace."

"I grew up in Japan, I know more then you do of the history and tradition Koneko."

"You could of fooled me." She whispered under her breath.

"Do you think I'm some dim witted buffoon?! I know my heritage, I'm half Japanese. I was raised by a Japanese couple."

"And yet you have no respect nor honour as your father had. He adopted the Japanese culture because it spoke to his soul. You were born into it and all you do is reject it and him!"

Kitty struck Daken across the face with enough force to break the skin. Drops of blood trickled down his chin. He wiped the blood with his hand, looking at the red stain on his fingers. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, pulling her up to stand. Kitty's eyes were filled with anger and tears as she glared at him.

"I respect my father."

"Since when? All you've ever done was hurt him! You tried taking away everything he cared about, even yourself!"

"I was lead astray."

"Yet when you found out the truth about your mother you still sought after Logan! You tried killing him! You betrayed him!" She was beginning to choke on her words, her temper flaring out of control.

"I understand now after losing him that I was short-sighted. I'm trying my best to make it up to him."

"It's too late! He's dead!"

"It's never too late to pay respect."

He looked intently into Kitty's watery eyes. He could see the pain of her grief. She began to shake with anguish between his grip on her shoulders. He relaxed his hold on her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Kitty gave in to his embrace and sobbed loudly. Daken walked them backward to the bed and sat, pulling her onto his lap. She cried for a good hour, letting all the pent up emotions escape her. Emotionally drained she became sleepy, nuzzling her face into the nook of his neck. He could hear her breathing change, it was no longer raspy with tears but calm and rhythmical. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Scooping under her legs he picked her up and gently placed her under the covers of the unmade bed. Leaving her resting silently he went about searching the cabin, taking with him the letter his father had written Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHADOUKYATTO** **4**

Daken sat in his father's recliner, staring at his father's handwriting. He absorbed the words written on the paper.

'Another failure as a father figure... Weakness... Emotion... Yet he could never see what a difference he had made... Always trying to make up for his mistakes when he shouldn't have cared. He was superior in skills and strength to everyone around him yet he let his emotions weaken him with guilt.'

His thoughts lead him to Kitty. The adoptive daughter of his father. The bond they had clearly developed over the years, the trust, Daken would never have that with his father. What would it have been like if the tables had been turned? His father had raised him and taught him how to fight. About what was wrong and what was right. Maybe she could teach him that. Maybe he could understand his father better through her eyes.

A scream awoken him from his daydreaming. Rushing to the bedroom he saw a bewildered Kitty, fingers gripping the sheets while she violently kicked the blankets free of her legs. He released pheromones to relax her as he picked up the pillows from the floor. She seemed to come to her senses as she breathed slower, the glassiness faded from her eyes.

"Daken? Where... Where are we?"

"My father's cabin. You had a nightmare."

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He slipped into the bed beside her, uncertain of how he felt as she nestled into him. The loss of his father and the vulnerability of Kitty had him unsure of himself. Normally he would have taken advantage of this situation but he had no desire other then to sleep.

It was his first night that he had slept peacefully. He peeked down at her to see her eyes closed, her soft cheek pressed lightly on his chest. At some point in the night his shirt had been removed but he couldn't recall doing it himself. Kitty had been wearing one of his father's plaid button up shirts. Why had he not remembered her wearing it earlier? Wasn't like him to miss details. He sniffed the air, Kitty's scent perfumed his nose but he detected a rather unpleasant odour nearby.

"Koneko we have company. Time to wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Bad guys wanting Logan's things."

"Where are they?"

"About half a mile out and closing fast."

Kitty leapt to her feet, grabbing the two katanas from the closet. Throwing on her uniform she strapped the sheaths to her back. Placing shuriken along her thigh bands she straightened her collar and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Daken was watching her closely, his eyes tracing her figure.

"Focus on our incoming. Hmm?"

"Hundred meters out. About ten that I can count."

"Time to say hello and invite them in for tea, shall we?"

Daken nodded and lead the way to the living room. Kitty held her hand out to him as she motioned toward the front door. Taking her hand, Kitty phased them out into the snowy wilderness. Once they were visible to the intruders they became surrounded by men dressed in black ninja clothing.

"The Hand. Thought these guys had given up by now." Kitty calculated her next move.

"Scavengers are always lurking in the shadows, waiting for scraps."

"Let's teach them some manners."

Daken smiled at her as they crouched in unison. The sound of claws cutting through flesh brought back memories of her days with Logan. Moving together as if they were in a dance they defended their ground. Each assailant puffing into green smoke as they were defeated.

"That seemed a bit too easy if you ask me." Kitty was skeptical of their victory.

"They never were all that good to begin with. Plus they've never had to deal with me before."

"It's great that you are confident Daken but cockiness will catch you every time."

In that moment a mystical figure appeared, piercing Daken's heart with a ghostly dagger. He screamed out in agony as his body filled with a burning heat of electricity. He felt like his very soul was being taken from him.

"DAKEN!" Kitty cried out, deafening her own ears.

Concentrating on the figure she aimed one of her blades where his neck would be. Phasing the edge, she tried to solidify the ghostly aggressor along with her blade. She managed to injure him as he pulled his dagger from Daken's heart and disappeared in a puff of black powder.

"Daken! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Kitty was desperately shaking him.

"I've never felt pain like that before. It was as if he was taking my soul. My whole body was on fire."

"Are you in pain still?"

"No, but I don't feel right. Something's off. Who was that?"

"I think it was one of The Hand's mystics. He pierced your heart with his blade."

"Guess The Hand didn't realize that he hasn't got a heart." Sabretooth's laugh rung out across the forest.

"Back off Creed." Kitty gritted her teeth as she protectively stood in front of Daken.

"Looky, looky, the runt's Kitten and his mongrel son fighting as a team, fancy that. You here reminiscin' or fuckin' in your daddy's bed just to piss him off?" Sabretooth stood on the roof of the cabin, gloating above them.

"What do you want Victor?" Daken was in no mood to bicker with Sabretooth and he was in no shape to fight him.

"We have unfinished business to attend to."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You see, you really don't have a choice in the matter."

Behind Sabretooth came the rumble of a helicopter. They recognized the pilot as one of the Weapon X agents and Kitty's heart sank as she realized they hadn't lost their memory as she had hoped. Looking at Daken she knew he would leave with them. Laura jumped from the helicopter, landing beside Daken, helping him to his feet.

"I'm sorry about this... They have tracking devices." Laura looked to Kitty with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not your fault Laura. I thought I had wiped their memories."

Kitty watched as Laura and Sabretooth lifted Daken into the helicopter. Mystique's face leered over the ledge, mocking Kitty with a smug look. She was going to smack that look off Mystique's face the first chance she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was inspired by the "Wolverines" series that is now out. **

**SHADOUKYATTO** **5**

Following them was the easy part, keeping herself calm was the hard part. They landed some distance from a totaled facility. Debris from an explosion left most of the building collapsed. Her brain seemed to twitch into a memory.

"Paradise! This... This is where it all happened!"

Kitty recalled the plans of the facility from the information she had downloaded.

"Oh my god! Logan! This is where he died Lockheed!"

She could see another craft nearby with an ominous looking gang. They seemed to be searching for something important in the rubble. Phasing through the floor of the Blackbird, she made her way down to the wreckage. She could hear the teams talking to each other, arguing about their assignment. Kitty was trying her best not to be noticed as she looked for Daken and Laura. When she finally found Daken he was standing in front of a shiny silver statue.

"Logan!" Kitty whispered aloud, tears began forming in her eyes.

She watched as Daken thoughtfully touched his adamantium encased father on the head. She wanted to comfort him, seeing the sadness in his body language. The tender moment was lost as a red glow presented a fearsome adversary, Mister Sinister. Kitty watched in horror as he took Daken's arm with a twist of his wrist and plucked his left eye from its socket. Laura screamed Daken's name and ran with claws unsheathed, ready for blood. Kitty shook her head in dismay. Sinister caught Laura's neck without a glance, tossing her through a concrete wall. In another flash of red he left, taking with him Logan's figure and Daken's body parts. A wave of panic over took Kitty as she watched Daken bleeding out. He wasn't healing.

'The mystic must have taken his powers... Oh my god... That means... He's going to die! No! No! I can't lose him too!'

She had to do something to help him. She had to figure out how to get him whole again. Laura and one of the Weapon X experiments carried an unconscious Daken out of the debris and toward Mystique's ship called the Changeling. Following their aircraft they ended up in Finland, where she could only assume was Sinister's lair. Staring at the fortress beneath she knew this wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"Well, it's do or die time. Lockheed, wish me luck!"

The purple dragon seemed to beg her with his eyes.

"I know... I'm terrified 'Heed but I have to do this for Logan."

In the Changeling's infirmary Laura sat in a chair beside Daken's bandaged body.

"Logan is dead. You're the only family... Sort of family... I have left." She paused, thinking of the events that had unfolded.

A tear streamed down her face as she continued.

"I'm here if you need me..."

Daken stared at the ceiling, visions of his defeats swarmed his head. Listening to Laura brought a tear to his eye, he could feel the warm salty tear trickle down his cheek. Family... A word that was unknown to him. Caring, someone actually caring whether he lived or died. All these strange emotions that had been running through him since his father's death. Would he live to understand them? Sinister, he would pay for this with his life. Daken didn't know how he was going to do it but he swore to himself that he would dedicate his last breath to taking down Sinister.

Kitty landed the Blackbird and brought out what little technology was stashed in the aircraft. Using the monitors and radar detection, she did her best to scan the grounds of the fortress. There were strange anomalies that registered on her screens. She wasn't quite sure what they were but they were most definitely not of this world. She wasn't sure if she could safely pass through it but she had to try something to get inside. She could feel Rose getting restless in her belly.

"It's okay Rose, momma just needs to think of a way to get in."

Kitty could feel the familiar wave of nausea setting in, her head began to pound. She had to close her eyes from the pain of the headache that hit her. Lockheed nuzzled around her neck, trying to ease her pain. The earth felt like it was moving under her feet as she pressed on her temples. The nausea was replaced with dizziness and blackness. Lockheed nudged Kitty softly, trying to wake her up. Kitty awoke to bizarre surroundings. The Blackbird was no where to be found and she seemed to be inside some laboratory.

"What the?"

She blinked through blurry eyes at the scene around her. To her far right were giant tubes of liquid and alien-like creatures typing on holographic keyboards. She could hear Sinister's voice in the distance, barking orders.

"Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

Lockheed looked puzzled as Kitty looked around them.

"Yes I'm fine 'Heed... Haven't you ever seen the Wizard of Oz? I know your name isn't Toto... Geesh, brush up on American culture would you?"

Lockheed squeezed her shoulder tightly as they watched Sinister pointing at Logan's adamantium covered body. His lackies were working hard on breaking through the adamantium exterior. Kitty sat quietly in the shadows, observing the evil geneticist. Her body was covered in goosebumps as she saw his team of clones. The stories she had heard from Scott and Jean filled her mind. She was in way over her head. She had to plan carefully, keeping in mind that she may not walk away from this. The thought put a damper on her hopes for the future with Rose. She had to be smart and cunning. This man was a genius beyond her capabilities and the most manipulative of any foe she had ever encountered.

The hours slipped by while she hid in the dark corner of his lab. Surprised she had not been discovered yet she had time to think rationally about what she was doing. She had acted on emotion and now had placed herself in danger. Short of a miracle, there wasn't very many options for her. An alarm sounded overhead, startling the two hiding nearby. Sinister seemed quite annoyed by the interruption and ordered his clones to deal with the intruders. This was the miracle or rather distraction she had hoped for.

"I CANNOT be interrupted! I will have no distractions while I return the Wolverine to life!"

Kitty almost gasped aloud. Covering her mouth she breathed slowly. All this time she thought he had wanted to clone Logan, not bring him back to life. She didn't know what to think as she watched them increase the level of the lasers burning through the adamantium. She wanted nothing more then for Logan to be alive again. She had wished so many nights for this to happen. But what about Daken? What would happen to him? His injuries would not heal. He would have one arm and one eye for the rest of his life if he survived. Perhaps if Sinister could bring Logan back he could restore Daken's healing factor. Sinister wouldn't do it without a price, especially if it didn't meet his plans.

Kitty didn't know how you could negotiate with a man like Sinister, he tended to be the type of man that wanted your soul and more. Would there ever be enough to satisfy this monster's cravings? What would she be willing to offer, sacrifice in exchange for saving Daken's life? Would Sinister even consider hearing it? There was only one way to find out. Mustering as much courage as she could find, Kitty stood up and walked into the light.

***What is Kitty willing to sacrifice to save the life of Logan's son?***


	6. Chapter 6

**SHADOUKYATTO** **6**

"Katherine Anne Pryde, Alpha class mutant, former Excalibur leader and current X-Man, team Wolverine. Although that might be slightly outdated, now that he has passed."

"Sorry for the intrusion Mister Sinister. I'm sure you have a good idea why I'm here."

"Wolverine is a popular fellow, although I believe your interest in him is much different then those knocking on my front door."

"Yes, and no. I do not wish to use Logan to save myself but I hope to save another."

"You do not wish to save the Wolverine?" Sinister looked at her questioningly.

"I wish nothing more then for him to be alive again... But his son... His son has lost his healing factor and..." Her voice trailed off, unsure how to continue without insulting Sinister.

"And I took his arm and eye. Does present a quandary."

"Yes, it does."

"You are hoping I can rectify this?" He lifted an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"I know this must seem quite perplexing to you. I-I haven't anything to offer in exchange for this request..."

"Oh to the contrary Miss Pryde, you have much that you can offer me."

Kitty shrunk inside. This was the moment she was dreading; the price. Lifting her gaze to his glowing eyes she asked the one thing she didn't want to have to answer.

"What can I offer the great Mister Sinister that he doesn't already have?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've over looked you for years Miss Pryde. You have a hidden intellect I was unaware of. Your powers seem to be growing over the past year in quite an interesting direction. For instance how you managed to infiltrate my lair with but a thought." He turned his back to her and brought up security data.

"I'm really not sure how I ended up here to be honest."

"Your quantum tunneling seems to allow you to move out of sync with the Earth's rotation. It placed you miles from where you landed the Blackbird. Which may explain why you were able to stay alive while inside the metal bullet for so long. Your natural state used to be intangibility but since the Skrull took your life and brought you back, you've had remarkable control over your own molecules. Much like my shape-shifting and teleportation, you can consciously manipulate yourself and your surroundings. It's really quite fascinating."

"I'm really not all that interesting."

"Modesty, so typical of your upbringing. You would be an impressive associate." Sinister pricked her finger with a fine needle and dropped the blood onto a dish appearing from the holographic computer.

"You have the physique of a ballet dancer and the flexibility of a gymnast. Trained by the best assassin in Japan, moulded by the world's most sought after individual. Genius level IQ with a gift for technology. The ability to pass through solid matter by passing your atomic particles through the spaces between the atoms of objects, leaving you virtually intangible to harm or touch."

"I can phase through things..." Kitty nodded slowly, listening to one of the most feared villains list her qualities as if she were applying for a job.

"The use of your abilities also interferes with any electrical systems as you pass through by disrupting the flow of electrons from atom to atom, including the bio-electric systems of living bodies if you concentrate in the right way. While 'phasing', as you call it, you do not physically walk on surfaces, but rather interact with the molecules of air above them, allowing you to ascend and descend, causing an illusion of walking on air. Not only can you yourself do this but you can extend this to anything or anyone you come in contact with, makes for convenient escapes during missions."

"But you can teleport, that's much faster then my ability. I can only travel through something at the same speed I was going while solid."

"True, but with this secondary ability you seem to have developed, you can travel several miles within an instance. I'd be interested in seeing how far you can travel. What else can you do Miss Pryde? I'm quite curious about what else you've been hiding in that small frame of yours."

Lockheed nuzzled Kitty's neck, trying to alleviate her stress.

"I'd almost forgotten about your purple alien pet. Most curious how you can communicate with him."

"I-I can speak fluent English, Japanese, Russian, and the royal and standard languages of the alien Shi'ar and Skrull. I have moderate expertise in Gaelic, Hebrew, and German. My phasing also makes it hard for telepaths to effect me..." Kitty stopped herself, mentally kicking her own butt for continuing the resume talk.

"Hmmm explains why I get a lot of static from your mind."

"I'm sorry to ask but how can I trust you? How can I know that you will actually help me?"

"I haven't said that I would. I just stated that you do have something to offer me, not that I would help."

"But..." Her heart raced as she realized he had been calculating her worth to him.

"Naive as well. That trusting heart of yours is so endearing. It's a wonder you are still alive but I guess your power protects you well. I'll throw you a lifeline; join me as an associate and I'll spare the Wolverine's son."

"I-I could never work for someone like you."

"Ahh there's those principles. Always the good girl. You could always give me your child. It's by an unwanted father and she has a healing factor that could help save both the Wolverine and his son."

"My... My child? Never!" Kitty protectively covered her belly.

"The love of a mother, even though the child was conceived by force. Mother Nature designed the maternal instinct strong with you."

"I chose to accept her, to love her. She is my responsibility and I'll never allow her to feel unwanted."

"That's the teachings of a departed Charles Xavier. You were a very good student Katherine Pryde, must be why the Wolverine and Ogun favoured you so."

"I'll not allow you to corrupt her like you have others."

"She's destined for a life of turmoil simply because of who her father is. I can show you what she is going to grow to become."

An image appeared before them, a young girl, only twelve years old, sat upon the ground. Her hair curled around her hidden face with golden locks. She was rocking back and forth, speaking to herself in growls. She was naked and covered in blood splatters. A noise caught her ears, her head lifted to sniff the air, revealing an angelic face, so similar to Kitty's own. Her brown eyes had hints of amber and her pink cheeks were lightly freckled. Kitty reached out to the image, gingerly trying to touch the girl. As if her movement startled the girl, she ran, not on two legs but four. She moved like a frightened cat, climbing up a tree, using claws that protruded from her fingers and toes. That's when Kitty saw her tail. It was long and slender, pink as her delicate skin.

"That is as a child, after puberty it gets much more... Interesting." Sinister sped the image, as if time meant nothing to him.

The next scene was of a young woman, close to Kitty's age. She only recognized her as the child by the curly blonde hair and the brown eyes that sparkled amber. Her body was covered in a light cream coloured fur that shone silver in the sunlight. She was clothed in a red dress that rode half way up her thighs and exposed the majority of her back. The once pink tail was covered in the same fur as her body with hints of red at the end. The tail twitched irritably as she seemed to be waiting for someone.

Kitty leaned forward, trying to make out the figure that approached. She knew that silhouette, Sabretooth. Flipping his hand over the screen, Sinister fast forwarded the picture. Rose and Sabretooth were both splattered in blood, laughing menacingly over bodies. Kitty couldn't see their faces but she saw their uniforms. It was the X-Men, her friends, her family.

"Why are you showing me this?" Kitty asked through tears.

"I just want you to know what's inside of you."

"I would never raise her to do this. That is who she would become if I allowed you to have her!"

"Quite the contrary my dear. Sabretooth's bloodlust is genetic. Being raised by you she will become confused and resentful. She won't know who she is and I'm certain you will hide from her who her real father is. It's a shame really because you'd never do a thing to harm your daughter, even after she kills those most dear to you. Afterwards you'll have to live with the fact that you did nothing to stop this."

"No, no! I'd teach her right from wrong! I'd help her fight the urges! Logan was able to control the beast within himself, I can teach her how to do it as well!"

"It's a shame really, you and the Wolverine would have been a good match. The loyalty you share to your morals equals in strength."

"Are you really going to bring him back?"

"Yes."

"And you have the ability to save Daken's life?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any guarantee that you will keep your word if I agree to give you what you want?"

"No."

"Then I will wait until you have saved my friends before I will agree to your terms."

"You want me to take you on your word?"

"Yes. It's much more trustworthy then yours."

"Bring me Daken and we have a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

SHADOUKYATTO 7

Kitty wasn't sure how this new ability of hers worked but she had to try for Logan, for Daken.

'Kurt used to say that he would visualize where he wanted to end up and will himself there. I'm going to have to guess where the Changeling is. This isn't exactly teleporting but I could end up on the wrong side of the world if I'm not careful.'

"Hang on 'Heed, this roller coaster's about to take off."

Kitty closed her eyes and hoped her calculations were correct. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a blur of gray and blue, the world was passing her by while she stood still. Noticing that she was outside of the compound's walls, she willed herself to stop. It was an abrupt motion, it felt as if the wind had been taken out of her lungs. The Changeling was above her in the air, raining it's inhabitants toward Sinister's fortress.

"Think you can get us up there 'Heed?"

The dragon peered above them and nodded confidently.

"Alright, I'll keep myself semi-intangible so I'm light enough for you. Just let me know when to phase us through."

Lockheed cooed in response and began to beat his wings above them. Holding onto his small clawed feet, she concentrated on her body becoming lighter, transparent. They rose above the ground gradually, Kitty watched the group beneath her bravely meet Sinister's clones below.

"I don't think many of them will survive this ordeal... Wish I could help them..."

Lockheed just blew a puff of smoke in response and beat his wings faster. Once they reached the bottom of the Changeling, Kitty phased the two of them through.

"Okay 'Heed, you keep a look out while I locate Daken." Kitty opened an access panel and began hacking into the ship's systems.

"Hmm it has voice recognition, we should really update the Blackbird. Now where is Daken in this monstrous place. Looks so much smaller from outside, don't you think?"

Lockheed sighed and tilted his head toward her.

"I'm just a bit nervous, okay? Cut me some slack. It's not like Sinister is your normal type of villain. This is way out of my league. Ah, found him! Let's go."

The two navigated through the aircraft, finding their way to Daken's quarters. He was standing in front of a mirror staring at his wounds.

"Daken?"

He turned around slowly, his one eye seemed emotionless, lifeless. He looked at her as if she wasn't even there.

"I can help you. I can make you whole again. Come with me. Please trust me." She went to him, desperate in her need to help him.

"Don't touch me." He turned away from her, pushing her outreached hand from him.

"I can help you get your revenge. I can get you into Sinister's lair."

He looked back at her, Lockheed was nodding his head and pointing toward Sinister's fortress.

"Take my hand." Kitty offered her hand once more.

Daken took it firmly, rage glinting in his eye. Lockheed wrapped himself around her neck as she phased them down. Allowing them to partially solidify so she could use the speed to descend quicker, she felt Daken's grip tighten.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Kitty said it more to reassure herself as they neared the ground.

"This next part is going to feel really weird. I haven't tried this with another person yet so I apologize now."

Daken did not respond, he only stared ahead. Worried for his mental state, Kitty decided it was best to be quiet and concentrate. Closing her eyes she focused on the sensation of the Earth's movement, leaning toward Sinister's fortress. Opening her eyes, she stood tall, willing them to stop in place. Daken blinked a few times as Kitty held her temples. The strain was much greater with a second body.

"Ah there he is! The Wolverine's son. Looks as if they tried to patch you up."

"Don't hurt him!" Kitty cried out as Sinister grabbed him, throwing Daken into one of the tubes.

Kitty rushed to the tube that was filling with liquid. Her hand placed against the glass, concerned for Daken's wellbeing.

"I'm impressed, how did you convince him to come with you? Thought it would be much harder."

"Never you mind, just fix him! Make him whole again!"

As Sinister was about to answer her, a large explosion distracted him. Cursing under his breath, he left the laboratory in search of further defenses. Kitty took the opportunity to familiarize herself with his technology. It was the most advanced computer intelligence she had ever worked on. The coding was flawless and the sequences would be hard to hack. Fortunately Sinister had not limited user access so she could operate it.

"Okay, genetics were not my strong suit but I did pay attention to Hank and Moira. Let's see what we can do here."

Kitty searched for the regenerative features and prayed that she remembered the correct coding. Last thing Daken needed was his arm put on backwards or his eye attached to his forehead.

"Wish me luck Lockheed. It's been a while since biology class."

The purple dragon covered his eyes and lowered his head, his wings were pressed together as if he was praying.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence buddy."

The machine seemed to be cooperating and Daken's parts had been placed in the correct spots. There were several options for regeneration and Kitty had to do process of elimination to determine which was Daken's original healing factor. Crossing her fingers, she finished the last of the genetic coding and sat down with her eyes shut tight.

Daken hadn't had time to react to seeing Sinister before he was tossed into the giant test tube. Kitty had cried out, concern stricken across her face as she had pressed herself against the glass. He could barely move in the strange gel-like liquid. He felt his arm reattaching, the ligaments and muscles melting together again. He soon had vision on his left side and realized that Kitty was manning the controls alone. He couldn't find Sinister any where in the room. A jolt ran through his body and he could feel the familiarity of his body repairing itself, only quicker and less painful then normal. He could hear Kitty talking to the purple dragon about not knowing what she was doing.

Another explosion rumbled the building, sending Kitty to the ground. The machine said that the process was at 60% and she dared not leave until it was complete. She saw Daken begin to move his fingers and as the machine announced 75%, she could see him using both eyes to look at his surroundings. Noises from the hallway caused her to panic and rush down the corridor. She wasn't about to let anyone stop the machines from repairing Daken. The doors opened and several of Sinister's creatures appeared. They were deformed and had glowing eyes that seemed to reach into you. Drawing her katanas, she braced herself. She wouldn't let them pass her, she wouldn't let them harm Daken.

The first beast to approach her almost reminded her of Hank, with its blue fur and cat-like appearance. It was agile but not as fast as she was. Slicing through it's torso as it leapt at her, she rolled behind it and kicked it forward into a pillar. Spinning to avoid the next creature, she caught one with the edge of her sword on its leg, causing it to howl in pain. Ducking behind another pillar in the corridor, she managed to stab a third through the chest. The machine announced 90%, giving her some relief that it would not be too long before she could book it out of the place. A fourth experiment swung at her with a clawed hand, nearly scratching her face. Phasing through the beast she was able to knock it unconscious in time for a fifth to block the path back to Daken.

"How many of you are there?!"

Lockheed blasted the fifth monster with fire, allowing Kitty to throw two shuiken into its heart. Pulling her stars out of the creature, she wiped its blood off the sharp edges and placed them back on her thigh. The machine announced completion, bringing Kitty running to the tube. Daken had unsheathed his claws and sluggishly punched through the liquid to shatter the glass. Sheltering herself from the shards, Kitty went intangible as Daken growled Sinister's name. He ran down the corridor, dicing creatures in a feral rage.

"Shit!"

The machine announced completion of its second task, burning through Logan's adamantium casing. Kitty stopped and turned to look at the last tube. She muffled a scream with her hands as she stared at Logan's skinless form. The terrible pain he must have felt when the hot adamantium had hit his body. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her mentor's claws shine in the light of the lasers. Sinister's clone reappeared and began running programs. He was startled to see Kitty on her knees in front of the tube. Alerting their security protocols to her presence, Kitty rose up and ran. She wasn't sure why she ran, or where she was running to but she knew she had to get out of there.

"'Heed, we need a plan. Daken's gone loco and Logan's... I don't want to think about what they are doing to him. There's bound to be more of those loathsome creatures too, not to mention dimensional traps."

Lockheed nodded in agreement and clung to her neck. The five beasts they had encountered seemed to have put themselves back together and were out for her blood.

"Great, should have known they had regeneration powers. What super villain plays fair? None."

Attempting to give herself some time to escape, Kitty threw the black powder from one of the pouches to distract the monstrous beasts and phased the two of them through the nearest wall. She wasn't sure if she could find Daken but she was going to try her best.

Finding a trail of blood and claw marks along walls gave her a clear path to follow after him. Talking to him would not be easy, she had witnessed Logan in feral mode several times and had barely managed to get through to him. She hadn't known Daken long enough to have the same trust that he wouldn't hurt her. Kitty had made a promise though, to keep him from harm and she was going to keep her word.

"There's my little kittycat. I see you've gotten your part of the deal, now for mine." Sinister grabbed her by surprise, shocking her body, causing her to lose consciousness.

The light began to disappear and the darkness surrounded her. The only thing she could think of was her failure in keeping her word to Rose and to Daken.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHADOUKYATTO** **8**

She awoke in a plastic chamber. A tightness clenched at her throat, biting her skin. Visions of being strangled flooded her mind and she panicked. Her breathing was laboured and she desperately clawed at the contraption about her neck. Instinctively she tried to phase but she remained solid. An inhibitor collar had been fixed to her. Looking around she realized Sinister had placed her in one of his holding cells. Strange looking beings were huddled in similar cells across from her, their eyes glowing red in the dim lighting. Her weapons and uniform had been taken from her, leaving her in nothing more then her undergarments. Her round belly was touching the cold floor, a drain beneath her pressed into her soft skin. Pushing herself up to sit, she tried to clear her head and look for a way out.

"Lockheed!" Kitty cried out, not knowing where he was and what his fate had been. She could only hope that he had gotten away.

A frustrated roar echoed around the vast room, shaking the plastic walls surrounding Kitty. It was almost familiar to her in a chilling way. It had sounded like Logan in his feral state, full of anger and pain. She wasn't sure what possessed her but she called out his name, hoping by some chance he could hear her. Desperation plagued her as she yelled his name repeatedly, her voice getting higher pitched with each syllable. She beat the transparent wall with her fists until the pain was unbearable. That's when he came into view.

"LOGAN!" She screeched his name, her voice hoarse from yelling.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, his eyes full of wildness. She started to bang the wall again, bruising her palms. The tears came again, pouring down her face. She hadn't imagined she had any moisture left in her after all the waterworks she had displayed over the last week. Logan approached her cell, the feral side of him saw her as prey, weak and vulnerable behind the clear barrier. Standing facing her, he looked at her helplessness and a twinge of recognition hit him. Her eyes were begging him to help her, to free her from her cage. His claws extended, puncturing his newly healed skin. Raising his arms above him, he slashed at the plastic cell. His adamantium claws carved the wall as if it was butter, allowing Kitty to crawl through the hole he had made. Overcome with relief, Kitty collapsed on the floor. She couldn't stop sobbing at his feet, her body trembled as she reached out for him. She heard him give her a warning growl but she couldn't be so close to him and not touch him. Looking up from her position she didn't see the kind eyes of her mentor but the feral rage of an angry animal. Backing away from him, despite her need to touch him, she whimpered quietly. As if her pain of losing him wasn't enough, he didn't know her.

"Logan..." She whispered his name, almost pleading.

She lowered her eyes to the ground as he approached her, remembering his advice from the past. 'Make yourself small, unthreatening.' She needed to get her thoughts together and be calm. This was the animal side of Logan, you couldn't rationalize with words, you had to use your body language. Logan crouched to her level, sitting back slightly on his legs. He begun to sniff the air, tilting his head to the side. He was taking in her scent. Kitty moved slowly, turning her back toward him, knowing that it was putting her in a vulnerable position. Logan sheathed his claws and crawled up to her side. Trying her best to keep her breathing steady, she reminded herself not to make eye contact. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around him she had to be cautious.

He moved closer to her head, his nose testing her scent along her arm to her hair. She tilted her head toward him, her eyes closed tight. She could sense his closeness, his face within inches of hers. A tingling ran down her spine as he felt him at her neck, curious of her smell. She reacted to his proximity by nuzzling into him. She could feel her body become excited as he accepted her touch. She still did not dare open her eyes but moved herself lower to the ground, allowing him to crawl over top of her. She became suddenly aware of the fact he had no clothing and the idea seemed to bring heat to her body. She arched her back against his chest and lifted her head beside his. A low rumble of approval filled his throat as she rubbed her cheek on his stubble. Her breathing quickened as he continued to sniff her neck, his nose brushing the tight collar. She was getting aroused by his animalistic curiousity and he seemed quite intrigued by her scent. She felt him hardening, his shaft brushing her inner thigh as she pressed into him. Kitty had forgotten where she was, the only thought in her head was of the hot flesh atop her. Moaning as she could feel his desire grow between her legs. She rocked back and forth, encouraging him. He lightly bit her back, groaning when his erection touched the cloth of her panties.

From the shadows a figure watched in amusement, intrigued by the primal urges of the two subjects. Almost aroused themself by the pure need of the two, so basic yet powerful. Their eyes narrowed, focusing on the intimacy and carnal behaviour.


	9. Chapter 9

SHADOUKYATTO 9

Mystique knew that only a handful of them would survive the ordeal. Sinister was a powerful man and quite prepared for defending his bases. Her cunning would have to help her survival and stepping back from the front line was her best bet. The chaos that ensued after their launch allowed her to branch off and hide from the hideous creatures that attacked. Working her way through mazes of lights and doors, she found herself lost in a giant holding room. In the centre of it was a spectacle. The once adamantium covered Wolverine was alive and looked like a dog dry humping a frail little kitten.

'Naughty little Kitten, playing with the feral beast. This might serve me well. Get them to trust me, follow me out of this god forsaken place.'

Shifting her scale-like skin, she took on the form of Laura, Wolverine's clone, a trusted face to both. Clearing her throat she gained the attention of the two. Kitty looked ashamed of the situation she was caught in, shrinking into a ball as Logan leapt. His claws had extended and he was growling protectively between the woman and his kitten.

"Logan, it's okay. She's a friend."

Kitty had regained her composure and laid a gentle hand on his back. Her touch seemed to calm Logan.

"We need to get out of here Kitty, fast."

Laura seemed hasty, not her usual steady self. The sound of further explosions hurried Kitty to Laura's side. Logan followed, not fully understanding the relation to this strange smelling woman he did not trust. Nausea hit Kitty hard, causing her to double over. Logan looked at her sideways, not knowing why she stopped. Laura went to grab Kitty's arm to get her back to her feet but Logan bared his teeth, growling at her.

"Down boy, I'm trying to help her."

Kitty caught the odd sentence and kept her mind alert. She would follow along until they were clear of this place, there was no point in exposing the lie before them. Sinking against the wall until the nausea sub-sided, Kitty had to convince herself to trust this woman long enough to get them both free of the fortress. Hidden in the shadows, they were unseen by a patrol of clones. Mystique had wanted to blend in with the wall but reminded herself and that she would have to keep up the charade if she wanted to make it out with Wolverine. Once the patrol had gone out of view they stayed hidden along the shadowy parameter of the room, Mystique was trying to remember the way out. After passing several rooms and corridors that looked all the same another flash of nausea hit Kitty. Mystique grabbed Kitty's arm to keep her on her feet.

"I'm fine. This baby I swear has spidey-sense or something, always seem to get nauseous when a baddie is nearby."

"You say it like its a good thing, doesn't it leave you vulnerable?"

"Generally phasing takes the feeling away, keeping me untouchable but unfortunately this damn collar negates that." Kitty pointed to the metal ring around her neck.

'Shit, that's not going to make getting out of here easy. I was counting on her power to get us out. She's useless to me like this but if I leave her behind Wolverine won't follow and I'll never be free of Cornelius' joke.' Mystique had to think of her next exit strategy.

"Laura, Laura? I need to get this thing off my neck. I can get us all out if I can get this thing off." She was trying to get Laura's attention as they stared at a dead end.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the key is?"

"If I did it would be off already Mystique."

"I guess I need to work on my acting skills a bit more."

"Or perhaps being honest for a change."

"That hardly seems fun. What were you doing back there with Wolverine? You looked quite cozy. Not that I can blame you." Mystique looked over Logan's naked body lustily.

"I was trying calm his feral rage."

"Yes, he seemed quite enraged."

"Mystique this isn't the time for your games. I know you need Logan for your freedom, I'm not about to hand him over to a madman's science project. He deserves his peace, he's earned it."

"I'm here for my freedom and Wolverine is the key to that freedom."

"Do you really think that they will let you go after they get what they need from Logan?"

"They are dumb enough to trust me they are dumb enough to give me my freedom."

"They don't realize that once you are free of your control words that you will kill them?"

"I just wish to be free of this whole situation."

"Then get us out of here and I shall give you your freedom."

Mystique looked at her through Laura's face, puzzled.

"I hacked their files while they held you captive."

"You've been a busy little kitten I see. That's why Daken was following after you like a puppy dog. I thought it was a game of cat and mouse but you had the answer to our problem all along. Does Laura know?"

"No, but I released her of her control words already. Didn't realize that they had retained their memories."

"Yes, your little phasing trick didn't work like you had planned."

"Doesn't seem like your plan to avoid fighting has worked either." Kitty pointed out Sinister's brood closing in on them.

Mystique fashioned a weapon and began to shoot the beasts. Logan had already popped his claws and was making short work of the beings. Another snarling creature stalked toward Kitty, she watched, unable to defend herself. A flash of metal claws and the thing crumpled to the ground. Daken's blue eyes surveyed the area, his gaze looked foggy and his voice incoherent. The two feral mutants tore through the genetic experiments, blood painting the ground and walls. They worked like a pack, encircling their target, one distracting while the other pounced, tearing limbs from their sockets. Kitty watched as Mystique shifted back to her own form, inching her way toward the door they had entered from. Kitty wasn't about to let Mystique off the hook that easily.

"Do we have a deal Mystique?" Kitty had managed to roll her way ahead of Mystique, blocking her path.

"You always were annoyingly resourceful. Should think about joining the other side for a bit, you might like it."

"Mystique, we are running out of time."

"You have a deal Pryde. Just make sure you don't die before you speak the word."

"That all depends on you getting me out of this inhibitor collar."

"Right. I'm guessing it's electronically wired to zap you if we try to take it off?"

"Only one way to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

**SHADOUKYATTO** **10**

Mystique wasn't sure if she would be able to pick the lock on the collar but their best chance of getting out was Kitty's powers.

"Regimen." A too familiar voice spoke a single word.

Mystique's body stiffened and her eyes stared straight ahead.

"Leave the Kitten and Wolverine, come down the hall and open the last door on the left."

Mystique walked as if she was dreaming, following the instructions of the voice.

'Damn... As much as I dislike Mystique she doesn't deserve to be a slave for Sinister.'

Kitty watched as Daken and Logan marched in the same direction as Mystique. Someone had given Sinister the trigger words. The science experiments must have caved, frightened of the clones or they realized Sinister could heal them. Either way she wasn't about to let Sinister use anyone. She had to release them from their trance. Running after the trio she was stopped by a giant octopus.

"Really? An octopus? Couldn't get more imaginative then a giant octopus?"

Kitty had fought her fair share of giant tentacled creatures in the past but this one moved quick. It had grabbed her ankle and dangled her above the ground.

"Now this seems quite familiar..."

"Oh great, Sabretooth. Just what I need."

"I can help you down if you wish."

"And why would you do that?"

"I never got a chance to say I'm sorry. I'd like to be able to make it up to you, for all the grief I've caused you."

Kitty looked at him as if he had been possessed while she dangled in the air.

"How about we deal with the seafood then talk?"

"Good idea. I always did like sushi, raw." Sabretooth grinned, revealing his canines.

He leapt at the creature's center, slashing with his claws. Kitty was trying her best to not get wrapped up when the sea creature dropped lifelessly to the ground. Kitty somersaulted away from a red tentacle, placing herself beside Sabretooth.

"At least this time we weren't in a sewer." Kitty said optimistically.

"I wasn't myself back in Japan..."

"Who were you?"

"I mean I wasn't under control of myself."

"Are you ever in control of your actions?"

"Look, Ogun used any means necessary to get Logan. Part of that was breaking both of you. I'm not proud of what I did. I can never take back the damage that's been done. I came to a realization after everything that's gone on. I've changed."

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you about something like this? Especially an apology?"

Kitty paused, looking at him. His features were so much softer, kinder looking. There had been sincerity in his words. This man had haunted her dreams for months and here he was, asking for her forgiveness. He seemed to be carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"I need your help." Kitty wasn't sure if she could trust him but she didn't have much of a choice.

"What do you need?"

"I need to get this damn collar off and we need to get into that room at the end. Sinister was given the trigger words."

"Deathstrike was right, we should have killed Shogun's posse."

"It's too late for that but I can release you of Cornelius' programming. We need to help the others."

"You know the trigger words?"

"Yes, I hacked the files while you were being held captive."

"Explains why Daken was following you."

"Will you help me get the others free of Sinister?"

"It's against my better judgement, but yes."

"Erado."

"That's it? Nothing feels differeeee..." Sabretooth dropped to the ground, his limbs twitching violently.

'Oh shit, I killed him.'

"Creed? Creed? Get up! This is not the time for a nap!"

"Hmmm but it's a lovely dream." His eyes were on her chest and she became aware of her garments.

"Good to know there wasn't any brain damage caused. Get up."

"Do you make it a habit of running around in your underwear?"

"I woke up like this."

"Let's see if we can get you covered up. And thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Kitty was trying to keep her cool. She had wanted to use the words to keep herself safe from this man. Heck she had wanted to kill him, that was the entire point of her stealing the blackbird and teaming up with Daken. Her only advantage over Sabretooth was knowing those words.

"Here, wear this for now." Sabretooth threw her his shirt.

Placing it over her round frame it came half way down her thigh. Looking up at Sabretooth a smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm looks better on you then me."

"Can you focus on the task ahead? We need to get the others free of Sinister and get the hell out of here."

"Lead the way Kitten."

His voice still gave her shivers. How was she to trust this man? She hadn't been given much choice. Cautiously walking the long hall she could hear Sabretooth's breathing, it kept her heart pounding in her ears. Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her behind a pillar and pushed her against the wall. Kitty let out a gasp and raised her hands to protect her throat.

"I won't hurt you."

"That's comforting."

"I mean it."

"You'll have to excuse my skepticism after almost losing my life to you and other things."

"Shhh, something's coming."

Kitty kept herself as quiet as she could. Terror gripped her mind as Sabretooth held his hand on her shoulder, keeping her pinned. He turned to look at her face, it was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes watered as he met her gaze.

"I promise that I won't hurt you, you need to understand that. More then ever now." His eyes dropped to her belly.

Kitty nodded her head slowly, her eyes still wide. She could hear footsteps echoing down the long corridor. Peeking around the pillar she saw Laura and Deathstrike.

"There you ladies are. Was wondering where you got off to." Sabretooth was trying to be charming.

"She won't stop walking. Some voice said a word and she turned into a zombie. She won't respond to anything I say." Laura was quite confused by what was happening.

"Shogun gave Sinister the trigger words. Guess they decided their chances were better making a deal with Sinister. Can't say if I was given the choice I wouldn't do the same." Sabretooth released Kitty and joined the two marching to the end door.

"Why didn't it work on me?" Laura asked, still quite confused.

"I used your erase word back on Muir Island. You went out on patrol afterward. If you passed out like Sabretooth did it would explain why you didn't catch Daken being on the Island."

"Hmm well can you erase Deathstrike? Can you do two commands at once?"

"Not really sure but I'll give it a try. Delens."

Deathstrike stopped mid step, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the ground convulsing.

"Kitty did you kill her?"

"No... She'll wake up soon."

The three watched as Deathstrike finished having her seizure. A few moments passed and she finally came to.

"What the hell just happen?"

"Kitty erased your programming. We've got to get the others out of here. Shogun betrayed us." Laura popped her claws and pointed to the end of the hall.

"I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance! Had I known that the kitten had the trigger words I would have hunted her down." Deathstrike swiped her hand in Kitty's direction.

"Keep your nails on the enemy Yuriko." Sabretooth had seized her wrist and was crushing it between his claws.

"She could have saved us all this trouble if she had released us in the first place."

"Listen here, I freed you all from their captivity once already and I can do it again once I get this stupid inhibitor collar off. And I didn't know everyone's trigger words at that point I had just skimmed it briefly. I uploaded the information once I was far away from all of you. I wasn't going to go out of my way to find everyone."

"You were hoping to use us then? Take your revenge for Wolverine?"

"I was going to use them if I needed protection from any of you. I'd never mis-use control words for selfish reasons. Unlike some you surround yourself with."

"Oh miss high and mighty, always thinking you are better then everyone."

"I've never said I'm better then anyone, I just don't think the same way as you do."

"Hate to interrupt the cat-fight but we have company." Sabretooth was crouching, ready to pounce on the threat ahead.

Laura jumped in front of Kitty, keeping her protected from the oddities that awaited them. Clones of familiar faces appeared, throwing Kitty off guard. Shaking her head she focused on the path she needed to follow to free her friends. The four made quick work of the clones, leaping and diving with their claws and nails digging into flesh. Kitty did her best to kick and punch her way through the frenzy, panting as she reached the last door on the left. Throwing it open she peered gingerly inside. The three had joined her in the doorway, shocked by the sight before them.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHADOUKYATTO** **11**

Shogun's crew had been granted their wish, they had been healed by Sinister. They watched from above as Sinister brought in his test subjects. Wolverine, Daken and Mystique fought furiously, adapting to each new threat presented. Without thinking Laura leapt into the brawl, helping her extended family member. Sabretooth followed after, the carnage mounting.

"Fools, all of them. Playing into Sinister's game."

"It's what they know best Yuriko, and as a team they are unbeatable."

Kitty left Deathstrike to stand alone in the doorway as she entered the fight. She grabbed a fallen sword and began to swing her way through the mess. A strange feeling overcame her as she froze in place. She was dragged away by an unseen force. She ended up in a viewing room with screens.

"Can't have you fighting in your condition Miss Pryde. Sit, rest and watch what I have in store for our guests."

"What do you want with them?"

"I'm a scientist, it's in my nature to observe and test."

"This is cruel."

"Awe my dear, so compassionate even for those who are your enemy. Most people who have experienced what you have are jaded or become a survivor. Take Lady Deathstrike for instance; she would rather watch from the doorway then join in the fight. She calculates every move she makes." Sinister pointed to a screen, zooming in on Yuriko standing in the doorway still.

"Mystique will fight if forced to and is quite formidable when her life depends on it but she would rather make a deal or bribe her way out." He pressed a monitor to his side, graphs measuring agility and the multiple transformations Mystique performed.

"Sabretooth has been a great mercenary for years. A mindless killer, an animal that lusts for blood. Yet he has the mental capacity to manipulate his victims. He's the perfect assassin with no moral compass." Sinister swirled his finger over the monitor with Sabretooth's vitals.

"There's the Wolverine, feral in nature and a perfect weapon fashioned through the years to become the ultimate warrior. Yet he still has a moral side, a fondness for humanity, women specifically."

Sinister turned to Kitty while he played a video clip from the holding cells. Kitty's cheeks grew red from embarrassment of her behaviour. She had been foolish and careless.

"Then there's Daken; conditioned, corrupted by so many that he's a lost soul. Forever in the shadow of his father and always trying to prove his worth. All he's good for truly is to give me his father's DNA."

"He's a very capable fighter and I've personally see him beat Sabretooth." Kitty wasn't sure what had come over her but she dared to disagree with Sinister.

"Is that why you saved his life? To see him kill Sabretooth? We could put that to the test, see who survives. Thanks to Cornelius' science projects I have the means to control them. Shall we see if your predictions are correct?"

"No... That's not what I meant." The dismay on her face made Sinister chuckle.

"I would think you'd want Sabretooth dead after what he did to you. That's all that was on your mind when you were trying to save Daken's life."

"I-I changed my mind."

"And what brought about this change of heart? Oh he apologized for beating you and the Wolverine to near death? He apologized for ravaging you and impregnating you with his child?"

Kitty looked at the floor, her thoughts had been an open book to him and she wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"Why do you toy with me?"

"You think because you came here for a noble cause that I would overlook the fact that you broke into my fortress?"

"I do not wish to take anything from you. I only wished to help a friend."

"And you did, but at a price. Unless you've forgotten our deal?"

"I haven't forgotten, but Daken is not yet safe from your lair. What do you intend to do with the others?"

"Experimentation, testing of their loyalty to me with these control words. There are many things I can do with these five."

"No one deserves to be treated like this. Do you have no humanity left in you? They are living beings not these monstrosities you've created. Let them go!"

"It's quite refreshing to meet someone so naive. The innocence in your face, almost a shame to warp you to my will."

Kitty could feel her temper rising. This man, no, monster had no regard for others. He viewed everything as a guinea-pig. She wasn't about to allow her friends or her child's future be determined by this horrible being. Without a thought she smashed the nearest screen she could find. Focusing all her strength on passing through the computer towers around them, trying to channel the feeling she had in that metal bullet so long ago. The collar on her neck sizzled, sending a shockwave down her spine, but she continued on, disrupting as many electronics as she could. Sinister was yelling in frustration as she lost consciousness while falling through the floor.

She awoke in a dark alcove. Explosions seemed to shake the ground, giving her a headache. Kitty had no idea how she bypassed the inhibitor but it had left her body aching. Feeling her belly, Rose kicked back in response to the touch.

"Baby girl, I promised to keep you safe and I'm going to do my best. We need to get out of this horrid place."

Without an idea of where to go, she ran blindly down corridors and through mazes of rooms. She thought she had heard someone call her name, but it was barely a whisper. Running harder toward the end of another room she slammed into an invisible barrier. Being knocked back on her side, she blinked to clear her vision.

"Impressive that you were able to bypass my inhibitor collar. Must have caused you great pain. Let's see if you can do it again little Kitty."

A legion of clones marched toward her, blocking her path to the corridor she had just come from. She was trapped with no where to go. Looking around for a weapon she noticed a few of the clones were equipped with gear. Strategically placing her foot against the transparent barrier she pushed herself up, trying to get above the heads of her assailants. Flipping gracefully overhead, she reached for a staff and spike off one of the clones. Doing her best she spun through the hordes, cutting them down and leaping off their backs. She hoped she could outlast their numbers and kept moving, never staying in one spot too long. She counted at least twenty clones and each more ugly then the last. They had deformities and growths sprouting from their torsos and faces. The last one hit the ground and she took a moment to catch her breath.

"My applause little one. I keep underestimating your abilities. Perhaps I need to change your motivation to one more suited to you."

A chamber of lava rose from the floor, producing two holding cells. She could just see the edge of the lava and two figures dropping into their tubes.

"You have a choice to make. Save the Wolverine or save his mongrel son. Tick tock, your time is short."

With each second that passed the chambers lowered toward the hot lava. Kitty thought quickly about how to save them both.

'Sinister wouldn't bring Logan back to life just to kill him for a social experiment. He had no interest in Daken which means he'd have no issue killing him. My bet is that Sinister thinks I'll save Logan because of our history. I don't know if I can keep it together long enough to walk across and grab Daken. Stop thinking and just do it! Focus through the pain!'

Agony surged through her entire body as she fought the inhibitor. Each step across the lava gave her blinding pain but she pushed on. Her vision was starting to blur but she knew Daken's life depended on her. She stretched her arm toward Daken's chamber, it was just inches above the lava. The heat beneath them was melting the bottom of the chamber and radiating up causing her to sweat profusely. Pulling herself into the chamber she solidified to catch her breath and regain her will.

"We have to leave. I don't know how much longer I can fight this collar. Take my hand and don't let go. Daken!"

His eyes were dark, lifeless. She searched him for some response to what she had said. The chamber suddenly jerked, dropping into the hot liquid. Kitty screamed and grabbed Daken, phasing the two of them, trying to swim her way through the liquid heat. Looking for Logan's chamber she felt lightheaded and confused. She had to get them to safety, she couldn't allow herself to lose consciousness while their lives were at stake. Another explosion shook their surroundings and caused the scenario to falter. The lava disappeared and they were in an empty room.

"Induco..." Kitty managed to rasp before she blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**SHADOUKYATTO** **12**

Kitty came to in the empty room. The walls had begun to crumble and she could see the sky above through cracks in the ceiling. Voices boomed over an alarm, warning of system failure. She wasn't sure how long she had been out for but it seemed Sinister no longer had the upper hand. Searching the room she saw Mystique and Daken approaching her, a strange look of satisfaction was on Mystique's face. Kitty became nervous with the look of hate that seemed to beam from the two. They seemed intent on killing her. Kitty's eyes pleaded with Daken as he stood over her with his claws extended. The inhibitor collar tight against her pale throat, pressing on her delicate skin.

"The little bitch betrayed us! She's working with Sinister. She made a deal with him. Why else would she still be alive?"

"He placed an inhibitor collar on me, how is that working with him?!"

"Did you make a deal with him Kitty?" Daken's eyes burned into hers, searching for the truth.

"Yes..."

"You see? He wouldn't have let her into his lab otherwise. She set us up!" Mystique interrupted Kitty.

"No! I did it to save Daken's life!"

"What was the deal you made?"

"My life for yours." Kitty dropped her head to the floor, exhausted from arguing.

"Don't believe her. Why would she give up her own life for yours? She tricked you into coming to his lab. She tricked all of us."

"She did what she said she would. She made me whole again. Sinister was happy taking pieces of me to restore my father. I'm more useful to him as parts."

"Sinister wants us all. She did it to gain your trust, to gain all of our trust so she could lead us peacefully to our doom."

"Mystique just because you are a deceitful cunt doesn't mean I'd betray you. It's not in my nature to be dishonest. If anyone here isn't to be trusted, its you. Every decision you make is to save your own hide. Daken, please trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you or Laura. Please believe me."

"Look at her. She thinks you care about her. How sad and pathetic." Mystique's laugh was cruel and mocking as she towered over Kitty.

"Go ahead bitch, laugh. You'll never know what love is. It's about acceptance and forgiveness".

"Blah, blah. Shut her up already Daken she's boring me."

His eye twitched as he stared at Kitty lying helplessly on the floor. She was holding her full belly protectively, bruises covering her arms with cuts leaving red stains down her body.

"I forgive you." Kitty whispered as she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

"Awe have you gone soft just like your father? I thought you were better then that. Little doe-eyed brat has you wrapped around her finger."

"Not quite Mystique. I just don't have anything to gain from killing her."

"She knows the trigger words."

"And? Do you really fear her that much that you wish her dead?"

"Ha, I'd never fear a pathetic weakling like her. But no one should have that information."

"All except you of course, or were you hoping we'd all die at Paradise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Mystique, it's insulting. You don't think we didn't notice your hesitation to call in backup. You were hoping that the crew would kill us all and you'd get to walk away."

"I knew you'd survive, I was hoping to eliminate those Weapon X experiments and be rid of them. Sinister's done that for us."

"You see that's your problem Mystique, you never want to get your hands dirty."

"Why do the dirty work when someone else can do it for you?"

"That's where we differ, if I want someone dead, I kill them myself."

A gargling sound caused Kitty to open her eyes. Daken had punctured Mystique's chest with his claws. He stared intensely at her as she choked on blood.

"Happens that I do care about Kitty. Funny how that works."

He pushed Mystique off his claws, sending her flying across the ground landing at Sabretooth's feet.

"Victor... Help me." Mystique managed to choke out.

"Sorry babe, no can do. You see she's carryin' my pup and this year I've come to the realization that I might not be around forever. Wolverine's death made me think about what exactly I'd be leavin' behind. I don't have any offspring to follow in my footsteps and carry on my name. Really makes a man think. Not to mention you've left me for dead on several occasions."

"Idiot we have a son."

"Yah he's a real chip off the old block. Mutant hatin' lunatic. I don't want that as my legacy. Don't forget you tricked me into havin' that kid. Every one of your kids turned out the opposite of what you wanted. You've outlived your usefulness. Tired of your hidden agendas and your manipulations. It ends here Mystique."

"You'd be nothing without me!"

"HA! You needed me babe not the other way around. I made my own reputation all by myself."

"You were a dumb killing machine when I met you. I turned you into the calculating man you are now. But I guess you can never take the animal out of the man." She coughed as she spoke, blood still oozing from her mouth and wounds.

"That's where you are wrong, I've always been an animal. It's what I do best." Sabretooth grabbed Mystique by the throat and squeezed his claws into her.

Watching as the air left her body Sabretooth tossed her against the wall, crushing her ribs. He walked slowly toward Daken and Kitty, a strange look on his face.

"Raise her well. I expect her to be able to kick my ass when she's old enough. Don't disappointment me Kitten, that's my legacy you're carryin'."

Kitty nodded slowly, still stunned by Sabretooth's apparent turn around. Daken leaned onto his knees and helped Kitty sit upright. He looked calmer, more peaceful then when he had smashed the tube looking for blood.

"What happened with the lava?"

"I could only save one of you."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Logan would have wanted it that way. Above all he did care about you Daken. He would have sacrificed his life for yours."

"Is that your only reason, because Logan would have wanted it?"

"Not entirely. He wasn't the Logan I knew. He was feral, no recollection of me or memories. He didn't know who you or I was. Sinister would have used him for his own purposes. He would have just been a copy of the man I knew. Logan wanted it all to be over, he made good with himself and to bring him back would have been selfish on my part."

"Very tempting though. You probably could have had the relationship you wanted with him. He wouldn't have that vision of you as a child."

"I thought about that but he wouldn't be the man I loved. He would have been an empty shell. I couldn't do that to him. I respect him too much. He deserves his peace, he's more then earned it." A tear fell silently down her cheek as she remembered Logan.

"Thank you." Daken touched her soft cheek with his hand, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"For what?"

"For loving my father enough to let him go with respect... and for saving my life." It was the first time he had actually thanked someone, it felt foreign to him.

"I might have another reason for choosing you... I couldn't bare the thought of your life being taken away by my hands."

Looking at her face he saw the frightened little girl that his father had tried to protect but he also saw the strong woman he had moulded.

"It was never your decision Koneko. Sinister only gave you the illusion of a choice. Whether you chose my father or myself, Sinister had the control. All our lives were in his hands, his to do with as he pleased."

"I wish I could have saved both of you."

"You couldn't have Koneko, my father was never there."

"What do you mean?"

"He was an illusion created by Sinister."

"But... I... He was real."

"No, only a hologram. An illusion to mess with your senses."

Kitty furrowed her brows in confusion. She could have sworn it was him. The way he smelled, the way he moved. She had touched him, felt his body against hers. Had it all been in her head?

"Where are the others?" Kitty asked in a panic.

"I'm not really sure. Don't think we should hang around here much longer."

"Right... Daken, I don't know if I'll be able to walk out of here. I can't feel my legs."

A numbness had taken over her bottom half, leaving her unable to use her legs. Scooping her up in his arms, Daken carried her through a gap in the wall. Fresh air hit them as the holographic exterior dissolved and they landed onto snow. Sabretooth's footprints lead away from the fortress, a smaller set of prints showed that Yuriko had also exited, leading the opposite direction of Sabretooth's.

"We need to find Laura and Lockheed."

"The flying rat? I saw him hovering over you while you were unconscious. He's around somewhere."

Hearing his name, Lockheed popped up to Kitty's face, cooing at her affectionately.

"'Heed! Oh my god I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

Gesturing with his small claws he acted out his adventures.

"Oh you clever dragon! It was you who caused all those explosions. Sinister must have been quite annoyed with you. I'm so happy you weren't hurt."

Lockheed grinned widely as he coughed up a silver key and held it out.

"What would I do without you?! How did you get the key for the collar?"

Lockheed puffed his chest up while he air punched, demonstrating his heroics. Kitty laughed and blew him a kiss. Unlocking the collar for Kitty, Lockheed burned the collar, melting its components. A tingling sensation shot through Kitty's legs, giving them a jolt. Daken stopped walking and looked worriedly at her.

"I'm okay, I-I can feel my legs again. Put me down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Daken slowly let her feet touch the ground, he made sure to hold her waist as she tested out her legs. She was a bit unsteady but was able to move. Turning to face Daken, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips tenderly.

She pulled away and whispered to him; "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

"Am I interrupting a Kodak moment here?" The click of a gun caused them both to jump.

"Mystique, I was hoping you had learned your lesson and had crawled under a rock." Daken unsheathed his claws.

"Too much to hope for lover. You think you can walk off into the sunset with your little whore unscathed?"

"Back off Mystique." Laura came up behind her, claws extended.

"Ahh the happy little family all back together."

"Walk away Mystique. You have your life, I suggest you leave with it." Daken threatened as he stepped forward.

"Not until I get my freedom."

"All you had to do was ask nicely. Exsculpo." Kitty reveled in the fact that Mystique wriggled in the snow.

Lockheed took it upon himself to fasten Mystique's ankles and wrists in a tight knot using her own clothing.

"Let's get the hell out of here, this place gives me the creeps. The Blackbird isn't far from here." Kitty lead them in the direction she had landed.

Once they boarded the Blackbird, Kitty looked back at Sinister's fortress one last time. Her mind wandered to her moment with Logan in the holding cells. Had she really imagined the whole thing? Had Sinister used her inner most desires to deceive her? She knew that she had to leave Logan behind and move forward. She knew exactly who she would go forward with, and he was sitting next to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**SHADOUKYATTO** **13**

"Where are we going?" Laura asked as she stared out the window of the Blackbird.

"Haven't thought that far ahead. Just wanted to get as far away from Finland as possible. Do you have an idea of where you'd like to go?"

"Not really sure. Back to Scott's headquarters? I really don't have a home to go to."

"You know they'll welcome you gladly Laura. And maybe you can take the Blackbird back for me? I'm sure Emma is already calculating how much it's going to cost to replace it."

"That I'm sure of." Laura actually laughed.

Kitty landed the jet beside Logan's old cabin in Alberta. She and Daken exited, waving goodbye to Laura as she piloted her way south with Lockheed as her navigator. They would have peace and quiet for a short time, no interruptions. Time to get to know each other. Once they entered the cabin Daken turned to look Kitty in the face.

"Why did you help me?"

"I already told you, because Logan would have wanted it that way."

"I'm not buying that. Why would you risk your life for someone you don't know?"

"It's what heroes do, we risk our lives for others."

"So I'm the damsel in distress and you're the white knight come to save me?" Daken had closed the distance between them, looking into Kitty's soft brown eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly describe you as a damsel in distress but something along those lines."

"I'm not your typical person that you save. Especially considering I've tried to kill my father on several occasions and I've betrayed most of the people around me."

"Your track record isn't the greatest but I do believe in second chances."

"Is there another reason?"

Daken was right in front of her, his eyes burning into hers. Kitty could hear her heart begin to pound and her breathing getting shallower.

"What other reason is that?"

Kitty knew what he was asking but she wasn't sure she could admit it aloud. She was attracted to him. He was confident, handsome, the ultimate bad boy and the fact he had Logan's genes helped the over all package. He was someone that no one would pair her with, he wasn't the type of guy anyone would approve her being with either. Which in turn made him even more appealing. Behind his tough exterior though she could see a boy who was lost and seeking love, acceptance. Her heart ached for him. If only he had been shown tenderness, caring, love as a child he might have grown up differently. She saw so much of Logan in him; the inner turmoil, the loner mentality. She wanted to show him the softer side of humanity instead of the cruelty he'd been subject to.

Daken couldn't quite decipher the look on her face. Was it pity? Or was it compassion? He had never really experienced the expression on her face in anyone else before. Most looked at him with fear, anger or repulsion. He knew she was attracted to him, he could smell it. But there was no lust in her eyes, her features were much too soft and serene. The silence between the two spoke of their reluctance to reveal their feelings. Daken turned away from her, unable to handle the silence and the way she looked at him.

"You reek of Sabretooth in that thing."

Kitty had almost forgotten that she was wearing Sabretooth's shirt still. Taking herself into Logan's room she undressed. She needed a hot bath and food. Her stomach growled loudly as she prepared the water. Luckily Logan had Epsom salts in his bathroom cabinet and what looked like shampoo. She soaked herself in the hot bath until the water began to turn lukewarm. After rinsing the shampoo from her hair she wrapped herself in a large towel and rifled through Logan's things to try to find something to wear. It seemed Logan had women's clothes hiding in the depths of his closet, most likely from his past lovers.

When she emerged out of the bedroom she saw Daken sitting in Logan's worn out chair, a fire blazing in the hearth. Kitty searched the cupboards for something to eat, finding mostly canned goods and beer. Settling for some stew, she lit the gas stove and emptied two cans in a large pot. While it heated she added some garlic cloves that were hiding in a bottom cupboard and seasoned it with what she could find. Tasting the concoction, she determined it was as good as it was going to get. Finding two bowls and some spoons she divided the stew between them and brought it over to the living room.

"I'm sure you are starving, haven't seen you eat in a couple days."

Daken looked at her strangely as she handed him a bowl of stew. Why was she being so nice to him? He had tried to kill the man she loved, he had tried to kill her or at least had thought about it. He wasn't someone to be trusted. It would have been different if he had been using his pheromones on her but he hadn't tried since the motel. She seemed comfortable around him when she shouldn't.

"It's all I could find, but it's not bad. First thing we'll have to do is get some real food after we decide what's next."

"Next?"

"Well you're not planning on staying here very long... Are you?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

They continued to eat in silence. Kitty took his bowl once he was done and washed their dishes. She was trying to keep busy and not think about his question. Why had she helped him? Did she really have feelings for him? Watching him sit stiffly in his father's chair made her sad. He would never get to know how wonderful of a person his father was. He'd never get to see him again and ask the questions he probably longed to know.

He could sense her watching him. Why was she so intent on staring at him like that? It made him uncomfortable. He got up from the battered chair and took himself to the bathroom. He'd have a hot shower and wash away everything. He could smell her in the small room, the towel she used was hanging up on the shower curtain rod. He pulled it down and took in her scent. Why was he so interested in this mousy little girl? Well, she wasn't quite mousy, not like her photos as a teenager. She had curves, and soft skin. Her brunette locks curled softly around her angelic features and she was quite confident. She tried to down play her smarts but he knew she was very intelligent. Her combat skills were impressive. The use of her mutant abilities complemented her fighting style and gave her an elegance he had never encountered before. She was optimistic, which would normally annoy him but her light heartedness gave him hope. She had been the most morally uncorrupt person he had ever met and it made her seem so young and innocent to him. The view she had on the world and people was almost refreshing to him in a bizarre way. Hardship and heartache had touched her many times but yet she was still crusading for a better world. Her compassion for others puzzled him greatly, especially when it came to him.

Stepping out of the shower he stared at himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about being alive. He was so sure that it had been the end for him yet here he was, standing, breathing with all appendages and a stronger healing factor. She had done this for him. She had given him a second chance at life. How would he live this one? Laura had said he was her family, he'd never really had a family. Fighting by her side had felt powerful, natural. He had spent sixty years convincing himself that he needed no one but himself.

When he was in LA he had experienced his first inkling of what love could be with Donna Kiel. She had ultimately rejected him and with his failure of becoming the powerhouse behind Hollywood he had given up on his dream of building something of his own. He had died many times but fate kept bringing him back. Was it to rewrite his life and start over again? He had gotten it wrong so many times, would he get it right this time around? Maybe he needed to see where this path would take him.

Kitty saw Daken standing in Logan's room half dressed, staring deeply in thought through the small paned window. There was something despondent about his posture. She had read his file several times in her head, trying to understand him. The brainwashing he had gone through with Romulus and the Weapon X program had to be difficult for him to find himself. Learning that the majority of what he knew was a lie used to force him into performing acts of others' desires must have been infuriating. Did he even know what he wanted or liked? Logan had told her about his past and trying to overcome his conditioning. He had said that the people in his life had helped him realize what he wanted and who he wanted to be. Perhaps Kitty could be the one to help him discover himself.

She walked over to the window Daken was looking out. Placing her small hand on his bare shoulder, she glanced up at him. He had water welling up in his eyes as she moved herself between him and the window. She touched his face so tenderly that he closed his eyes and just let the tears fall. He could feel her stepping on her toes, leaning into him to place a gentle kiss on his lips. His arm slipped around her slender waist, pulling her rounded belly into him. The kiss grew firmer as he cupped her bottom.

Wrapping her hands around his neck she tugged at him toward the bed. He followed her obediently, opening his eyes as she sat down on the bed. She pulled him down to kiss her again, still gentle but with an edge of want. Kitty unbuttoned the pants he had on, slipping them to the floor. She pushed herself back on the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Holding out her hand, she encouraged him to join her. He crawled over to her, sliding a hand under her shirt, pulling it over her head. Removing her leggings, he was reluctant to touch her. This felt very different then anything he had experienced before. Kitty sensed his hesitation and kissed him with more passion, giving him permission to explore her body. She took his hand and ran it up her belly to her breast, slowly circling the suppleness. Hooking one of her legs around his, she brought his body down to hers. She kissed his neck and ran her nails lightly over his broad back.

He finally responded to her touch and began to run his hands up her sides. He grew hard as their lips met, her leg rubbing his as they rocked back and forth. She could feel herself getting moist as his erection teased her opening. Her back arched to meet his body, her eyes begged him to enter her. He slowly penetrated her, causing her to gasp in pleasure as he pushed himself deeper into her. He let out a moan of desire as she squeezed tightly around his shaft. He took his time, thrusting leisurely, enjoying the look of rapture on her face. Her nails dug into his muscular shoulders each time he thrusted. She found his mouth and baited him with her tongue. He leaned back, taking her with him as he held her gently. She was on his thighs, straddling him, rocking herself back and forth. She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed lost, unsure of what to do. She caressed his head, her lips lingering on his. Pulling back she felt compelled to tell him how she felt.

"Akihiro... I care about you and I promise to always be here for you."

Daken was shocked. How could she care about someone she barely knew? How could she care about him? She said it with such sincerity. Her touch was so affectionate. Her body was delicate and soft. Her heart was untainted and open. She was not the type of woman who should be with him.

"Please, let me make you happy."

Kitty could see the struggle in his eyes. She knew the questions he was asking himself and wondering about her.

"You deserve to be happy. Just like I do."

She could feel herself becoming desperate. Why wouldn't these men allow her to care about them the way she wanted to? Tears came to her eyes as she searched his face for some sign of hope.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Daken finally answered her. She breathed out loudly in a nervous laugh.

"How can you hurt me?"

"I'm not someone you can trust. I'm deceitful, selfish and arrogant. I am my only priority in life."

"Why would you stay with me if you were those things?"

"I don't know. Curiousity?"

"Curious about what?"

"Why you make me feel so different when I'm around you. I lose myself in your scent. I feel weak when you are upset."

Kitty smiled softly at him. He had never experienced kindness in his life. He had never allowed himself to express emotions or feel them. He had gone through a traumatizing ordeal just as she had and was unsure of how to handle it.

"Don't think, feel. Let yourself go. We both need a break from our own brains. Just let whatever is going to happen, happen."

Control was the one thing he felt he had and had always strived for. What would it be like to let go of one's self and just let fate take care of the rest? Kitty didn't give him much time to think as she passionately kissed him, teasing him with her tongue. She resumed rocking her pelvis against him, awakening his need. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, his member growing with arousal. She pushed on his chest, unbalancing him as she swung him onto his back. Keeping him down with her hands she began to ride him. Her full breasts bounced with each pump of her hips. He hungrily grabbed her ass, encouraging her lust. He massaged her clitoris with his thumb, helping her climax as she arched back so his tip would hit her G-spot. Her screams of pleasure excited him, making his arousal almost unbearable. As he felt her warm cum explode down his shaft, he released his own climax inside of her.

Kitty went to move off of him but he grabbed her hips, keeping himself inside her as he turned on his side. She draped a leg over him and pressed her lips to his. He wanted to remember this feeling, the warmth he felt, the tightness of her. She smiled so sweetly at him, her eyes showed satisfaction. Kitty snuggled into his neck, enjoying the heaviness of his muscled body next to her. He could hear her heart slow and her breathing become shallow as she drifted off to sleep. He wanted to hold her soft skin against his and drown in her scent.


	14. Chapter 14

SHADOUKYATTO 14

The morning sun shone brightly through the small window. The warmth of the light woke Kitty from her deep slumber. Blinking to clear her vision, she saw Daken sleeping peacefully beside her. She wanted to kiss him but thought twice about waking him. He looked so content lying there that she didn't have the heart to stir him. Phasing herself out of his embrace, she visited the bathroom and washed herself. Knowing that there wasn't much food for breakfast she decided to try her new found ability out and pop into the nearest town. She hoped that she wouldn't forget how to get back to the cabin. Finding Logan's secret stash of cash she prayed that she wouldn't end up inside of a wall as she concentrated on feeling the Earth's rotation. Once she saw buildings and people she willed herself to stop and stood for a moment trying to get her equilibrium. She would have to make this trip quick before Daken realized she was gone. Rushing through a local grocery store, she bought the items she had in mind and tried to find the same spot she had arrived at. Crossing her fingers while holding her bags of groceries she thought about moving the opposite direction she had come from. Her accuracy needed work but she ended up only a 10 minute walk from Logan's cabin.

She dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and started cooking one of her favourite breakfasts, blueberry pancakes with bacon. She had bought real maple syrup, the kind Logan used to rave about and convinced her that you could only have the real deal with any type of pancake or waffle. The smell of bacon filled the cabin, tingling Daken's senses and awakening his stomach. He wandered into the living room where he had full view of Kitty cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Smells good." He grinned widely at her when she turned around.

"Hopefully it tastes just as good as it smells."

"I'd like a nibble." Daken playfully kissed her neck, making Kitty giggle in delight.

"Go sit down and behave yourself. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'd much rather eat the chef." A wolfish grin crossed his face as he slipped a hand under her shirt.

"If you don't behave I'll have to spank you."

"Hmmm yes please."

He pressed himself against her. She could feel his desire hard and ready. His mouth consumed hers as he pulled down her pants and lifted her onto the counter. She could feel herself become aroused, grabbing at his bare back, pulling at his waistband. Phasing his pants off she discovered her need for him. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled herself to the edge of the counter. Daken quickly penetrated her, the two of them wanton in their need. Kitty moaned loudly as he thrusted rapidly, his head buried in her neck. He pulled her off the counter completely and held her ass firmly as he bounced her. Pinning her on the nearest wall he took her hands and held her wrists hostage. He could sense his climax coming soon and quickened his pace. Kitty screamed his name as he banged her hard, his excitement peaking as she tried to free her wrists from his grip. When he came the two of them were breathless. Kitty was shaking from the activity, her body in shock from the rushed pleasure.

"Breakfast is cold." Kitty wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Fuck breakfast."

"I think we just did... Fuck for breakfast."

Daken chuckled, he still had Kitty pinned against the wall, his face nestled in her neck. He had let go of her wrists, which gave her the opportunity to trace circles over his strong shoulders and back. Her legs felt numb around his waist and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk.

"Daken?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind when I call you Akihiro?"

"That's not really my name."

"I just don't like calling you Daken knowing the meaning behind it."

"I've been called it my whole life Koneko, it has less meaning then you think it does."

"Doesn't mean it's right."

"That's life. I've learned to not care about insignificant things."

Kitty dropped her legs to the ground and pushed Daken away from her far enough so she could look into his eyes. When she looked at him with those compassionate brown eyes he could feel his heart slow and his hearing go. She had a way of slowing him down and getting his focus.

"*Sentōki would have been a better name for you."

"It was the time period I grew up in. Half-breeds were frowned upon. I embraced the name and wore it proudly just to spite them. But if it makes you feel better you can call me Akihiro in private. I like it when you scream my name in pleasure."

Daken kissed her, using his body to keep her trapped against the wall. Kitty returned his kiss with fervor, her leg slipped up his thigh to hook herself tightly to him. The smell of burning bacon broke their embrace and Kitty phased through Daken and ran to the pan.

"Shit. I'll have to make more bacon but the pancakes are fine, just a bit cold."

"I've found Susy Homemaker. That's a new one for me."

"Oh hush and sit down. I needed some real food and I had a craving. I am pregnant incase you've forgotten."

"Yes, very unfortunate."

Kitty couldn't help but cringe at his words. She tried her best to let the comment go and not dwell on it. They ate in silence again. Kitty cleaned up the dishes and Daken went to shower.

'I'm an idiot. What makes me think that I can have any kind of normal relationship with him? With anyone in general. I'm pregnant with Victor Creed's child. I'm a defector of the X-Men and I'm going through mutant puberty for the second time. I'm mourning the loss of my best friends. I've got Weapon X classified data in my head. I made a deal with fucking Sinister! What the hell did I do that for?! I'm a complete mess. This was a bad idea.'

Daken had finished dressing and noticed Kitty standing outside in the cold snow. She hadn't even realized she had walked through the wall and was in the middle of what would be Logan's front yard.

"What's on your mind?"

"Brain is on overload. I need to get those files out of my head. I'm going to have to visit a friend... He'll help me get your information."

"I'm in no rush for it. I'm enjoying our time here. First time I've actually just relaxed and not had to worry about anything."

Daken draped a coat over her shoulders and hugged her from behind. His warmth calmed her busy mind. Perhaps she was freaking out for no reason but she knew better then to eliminate all possibilities.

"Sinister wants Rose. He showed me what she might become."

"You do know he's a master manipulator?"

"Yes, and a telepath. He exploited my fears of what she might become and I allowed it to continue."

"What exactly did he show you?"

"A frightened little girl covered in blood. Lost, confused. She was so beautiful and feral."

"You are worried she will be like Sabretooth?"

"He showed me images of her older, same age as I am now. She was standing with Creed, covered in blood, her mutation complete. This time she wasn't frightened or lost looking but seductive in her bloodlust as she towered over the bodies of my loved ones. Her and Creed killed everyone I knew."

"You do know that it wasn't real?"

"Yes... But it's a fear of mine that she will turn out like Creed. A feral, bloodlusting creature. I want to keep her safe. I want to protect her from that life of death and destruction and I don't know how."

"Is that why you helped me?"

"Parents are supposed to protect their children, teach them right from wrong."

"You see me and are scared that Rose will turn out the same?"

Kitty turned around to face Daken, tears coming down her face once more.

"I want Rose to know she's loved. I want to protect her from a loveless, cruel existence. I don't want people to use her for their own malice."

"You don't want Rose to be me." Daken said it bitterly.

"Akihiro, you deserve to be treated with respect and love. No one should have to be subjected to the torture you went through."

"So what, I'm some experiment for you? A test subject to see if someone like me can change? To see if you can save me from my sadistic lifestyle?"

"No... It's not like that. I'm attracted to you, I feel alive when I'm with you. Yes I want to help you because of your past and being Logan's son. You were never given a chance to decide who you wanted to be. People lied to you, brainwashed you... I can't imagine how that feels. I want to be the one who helps you discover who you are."

"What if I like the way I am? What if I don't want to change?"

"Then why save me? The information I have is useless to you now. I've released everyone of their programming and your healing factor was restored. That's why you agreed to help me in the first place. I had information that you wanted."

"Maybe I wanted more then just the information."

"You wanted to toy with me? Punish your dead father some more? See how far I would go to help you?"

"You're not used to people not trusting you, are you? You get insulted by the fact I would think your intentions were for an ulterior motive. Most people in my life don't want to help me. Usually they want to use or destroy me. You and Laura are the first people to genuinely want to help me. It's sometimes hard for me to understand that without thinking you have other motives."

"You are right about a lot of things... I can't deny that what you have said isn't true. I want to help you for many reasons, some selfless and some are selfish. But I do care about you Akihiro."

"I know you do." He kissed her lips softly, holding her tightly to him to shelter her from the cold.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"Why? You didn't say anything wrong. I need to learn to trust. Hard because everyone in my life has been deceitful. I'm not used to people being honest."

"I really do need to get these files out of my head though. I'm starting to get visions of the experiments and it's disturbing." Kitty shuddered and nuzzled into Daken's chest.

"Whenever you want to leave just tell me. I'll arrange transportation."

Kitty just nodded her head and wiggled her fingers into his shirt to keep them warm. She felt safe in his arms, almost as safe as when she was near Logan.

"You're freezing. Let's get inside. I started a fire, cabin should be warm by now." Daken lead her inside and placed her on the small couch opposite the wood stove.

Kitty watched as he grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and dropped it in her lap. She thanked him with a smile. How strange it was to see this man who murdered for sport, taking care of her. Part of her said not to trust but another part told her to let it happen, enjoy what little pleasure she could get from him. So much about him reminded her of Logan. Was she attracted to Daken because he was Logan's son or was she genuinely interested in him? His movements were proud, almost cocky in nature. He enjoyed being admired, it fed his large ego. Kitty usually was disgusted by men like him but he was a survivor. He did what he had to, to live without fear. She was always worried or fearful of what was to come. The weight of the world used to be on her shoulders, figuratively and literally.

"You're deep in thought again." Daken stated observably.

"Just thinking about how complicated my life used to be."

"Used to be? Isn't it still?"

"Yes and no. I'm no longer responsible for what happens to the world. I'm not having to worry at night whether I'll wake up to Armageddon. Yes I'm pregnant with an enemies' child but now she's my only responsibility. I can shape my own future the way I'd like to without having to report to anyone or keep others morality in check. I haven't been able to sleep through the night in years. Sitting here in the middle of nowhere in front of a fire, wrapped in a blanket is the closest thing I've ever had to a vacation."

"That's pretty sad."

"It's not sad, it's down right depressing. The worst part about it, Scott always expected us to be okay with everything. He didn't want opinions, he wanted soldiers. I'm not a soldier."

"You can kick pretty good ass though."

"I'm not known as a fighter. No one ever looks at me and says; she's intimidating."

"You are quite the fighter. True, you are not very intimidating looking but that works to your advantage. The element of surprise is your greatest tool against an enemy. "

"Yes sensei Akihiro."

"I'm no sensei or master but if you wish to call me that in the bedroom I'll not complain."

"I have no sensei or master anywhere."

"Not even Logan?"

"Logan never allowed me to call him sensei. Your father was humble and caring. He always gave me a choice. Everything I learned was because I wanted to learn it. Ogun forced his training on me. He tried breaking my spirit but he learned that my will was stronger then his hold over me. I was thirteen, he should have known better then to try to control a teenager." She smirked as she remembered the grief she had given Logan as a young girl.

"When will parents learn that their children will always rebel against rules."

Daken joined her on the small couch, pulling her onto his lap. Kitty straddled Daken, desire burning in her eyes as he touched her face with his hand. She responded to him, pressing her mouth hungrily against his. She heard his claws unsheathe and felt the cold of the metal against her hot skin. She ground her pelvis into him, her want for him increasing as he cut her clothing from her body. She could feel his erection growing underneath her, tight against his pants. As she explored his mouth with her tongue she removed his clothing. He moaned with excitement as his tip brushed her panties. Biting his lip hard, Kitty clawed at his neck. He pushed her back slightly, bringing his claws between them. Her eyes lit up as he dragged the cold metal up her stomach lightly and in one swift motion sliced her bra. He moved her closer to him again, running his claws across her bare back and slipping them to her waist to take care of her panties. She had never been so aroused in her life as she was in that moment when his claws caressed her delicate skin. She placed her opening over his hardness and arched her back as he entered her. She pumped herself slowly atop him, savouring each thrust. Daken buried his face in her swollen breasts and traced his tongue around her nipples. They each took their time enjoying the ecstasy, encouraged by each other's moans of pleasure. Kitty increased her rhythm as she began to reach climax. She cried out his name as she felt his erection pulsing, each releasing their rapture for one another.

Panting heavily, the two held each other close. Kitty's hands were tangled in Daken's hair while he nuzzled into her bosom. He had sheathed his claws and was stroking her back. He was still inside of her, the pulsing of their sex was strangely addictive to him. It was intimate and meaningful to Kitty as he held her, caressed her, while he remained inside of her. She wanted this to last a lifetime, just the two of them. She slowly rubbed her cheek against his as she lowered her head. Finding his lips, she kissed him tenderly, speaking silent words to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, both communicating things they dare not say aloud.

"How sweet. I'm sure daddy would be so proud of the two of you, fucking each other's brains out on his couch."

"Mystique. What are you doing here?" Daken extended his claws while Kitty remained in his lap.

"I've come to collect what's rightfully Sinister's property, Kitty Pryde."

"Go to hell Mystique." Kitty narrowed her eyes at the blue woman behind them.

"I've already been there, thanks."

"You're not taking her any where."

"It's not really your decision to make _mongrel_." Mystique spoke venomously as she approached the lovers.

Kitty wrapped the blanket around herself and leapt off the couch, spinning in the air as she attempted to kick Mystique in the head. Daken took the distraction as an opportunity to strike the shapeshifter from the floor. Mystique jumped, turning herself sideways to avoid Kitty's foot and Daken's claws at her legs. She grinned coldly as she landed a punch to Kitty's ribs. Daken slashed at Mystique's arm, cutting the skin as she pulled back from hitting Kitty.

"First blood to you lover. You always did know how to touch me just right."

Kitty grabbed the frying pan from the counter and swung at Mystique.

"Betty Crocker doesn't seem to like to share. Pity because he's a good lay."

"Fuck off Mystique. You talk far too much."

"Talking is a good way to find out about a person. Let's take you for example; you were a thirteen year old frightened little Jewish girl, daughter to a corrupt banker and a mousy teacher. Straight A student with a genius level IQ but hid it from everyone around you so you could fit in, be normal."

"And you were a circus freak that took on any identity you could just to survive persecution. Blah blah Mystique."

"The little goodie two shoes was recruited by Charles Xavier to be his lapdog. Bark about morals and peace on Earth. Was a virgin until she met a chain smoking English intelligence agent. He popped your cherry good, didn't he?"

"You've slept your way through every super villain just to keep yourself alive. Your legs are open to anyone with power. You're a shapeshifting whore for hire Mystique."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings. At least my whoring around has a bigger purpose. After Pete popped your cherry you couldn't help but throw yourself at Piotr the moment you were alone. What's your excuse for the last 6 months? You've slept with Wolverine, Sabretooth, Gambit and now Daken. You've been a busy little _pussycat_."

"My sex life is no business of yours!"

"Does Daken know that you still desire Wolverine? Does he know that's why you are fucking him? That you wish it was Wolverine who was railing you?" Her cold yellow eyes flashed with cruelty.

"You wouldn't understand, you have no heart."

"He's not exactly your type. Although I can understand the attraction, he's quite the stud. Not much going on in that pretty head of his. His skills are mediocre and his package is..."

Kitty had heard enough from Mystique and threw the frying pan at her, connecting squarely to Mystique's forehead. Daken growled angrily and lunged at Mystique, causing her to fall backward. She transformed her hand into a gun and began shooting at them. Kitty held Daken's arm, making them both intangible. The bullets passed through them harmlessly, causing Mystique to curse under her breath.

"Your bastard child will be a slave of Sinister's and you'll be his little science experiment. You'll be chopped up into little pieces and dissected. Daken can then be his whipping boy, the only job he's good for."

"Sounds to me like you are a bitter old woman. Not fun being thrown aside for a younger woman, is it?"

"HA! I've had better men then him. He's worthless to me, just like he was worthless to Sinister."

"You're the only worthless one here Mystique."

Daken was in a mindless rage as he leapt at Mystique. They smashed the counter to splinters as the two clashed. Kitty rolled out of the way as they threw each other into walls and cupboards. Daken plunged his claws into the blue woman's shoulder, as she morphed into a bear. Clawing at him she managed to pin him to the ground. Mystique's form transitioned into herself again, pulling out a glowing blade. She placed it on Daken's throat, uttering a word to him.

"Muramasa."

Daken twisted his leg around and kneed Mystique in the stomach. Kitty had remembered Logan and Scott's discussion about the Muramasa Blade and its ability to negate healing factors. The shapeshifter recovered quickly and struck at Daken, nearly missing him. The two seemed to be tangoing with one another. Mystique used her abilities to dodge and attack, slowly gaining the upper hand on Daken. She knocked him through a wall, leaving him slightly dazed. Daken was vulnerable and at a disadvantage. Dropping herself through the floor, she positioned herself under Mystique. Reaching up through the ground she grabbed the shapeshifter' ankles and pulled her down through the flooring, into the hard ground. Leaving only Mystique's head visible, Kitty resurfaced. The agony in the shapeshifter's face told of the pain she was experiencing.

"You'll never understand what love is Mystique and what one will do for that love."

Kitty took one of Logan's katanas and severed Mystique's head. She stood stone still, staring at the stump sticking out of the floor. Mystique's head had rolled a few feet away, her yellow eyes glaring. Kitty began to hyperventilate, her vision blurred and the room seemed to be spinning around her. Daken's cough snapped her awake from her panic attack. Running to Daken's side, she removed debris that had fallen on him in the crash through the wall.

"Daken! Daken! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"Where is she?"

"I... I killed her."

Daken slowly rose, his breathing was calm and rhythmical. He walked over to Mystique's head and picked it up. He examined it closely, making sure it wasn't an illusion or trick. He smelt the air and confirmed that it truly was Mystique.

"We need to leave."

Kitty nodded her head, her hands were shaking violently. She dressed as quickly as she could, gathering what things she could fit into one of Logan's packs. Daken had thrown on some of Logan's clothes and dragged Kitty by the arm out of the cabin.

"Get us out of here, now." Daken demanded roughly.

Kitty concentrated carefully, seeking the movement of the Earth. An explosion seemed to push her faster through the rotation, only then did she realize it was Logan's cabin. When she felt the strain of travel she stopped. Dizziness overcame her as she threw up, sending her crumbling to her knees. She wasn't sure how far they had gone but her body couldn't take anymore. She collapsed to the cold ground, the last thing she heard was Daken shouting her name.

(*Sentōki = fighter)


	15. Chapter 15

SHADOUKYATTO 15

He watched the nurses busily checking Kitty's vitals. It was surprising to him how concerned strangers were of this woman. They had ended up in the middle of a busy London courtyard. People in a hurry to get to work, not taking much notice of those around them until they saw Kitty collapse in his arms. They immediately stopped and offered a hand. One called an ambulance, another said he was a doctor. It seemed everyone around them wanted to help in some way without the slightest knowledge of who they were. He was baffled by how generous people were once they found out they were not locals. In Japan foreigners were not always received as warmly as here in the busy square. They assumed she was his wife, without a single word from him. He didn't correct them. Typically he would have had to manipulate and release pheromones to get people to cooperate, but these people genuinely wanted to help. One of the nurses approached him. He could sense her interest in him, her pulse increasing, her breathing shallow.

"Your wife's vitals all seem normal and stable. The doctors would like to take a 3D ultrasound of the baby if you'd like to watch?"

Daken nodded, almost tempted to tease her but he stopped himself. His eyes shifted back to Kitty's face. What was it about this woman that made him want to be a better person? Had he gone that soft? He was tired, tired of struggling through life without direction. He had been given another chance and was going to see it through.

The nurses were whispering amongst themselves as he entered the room. Pointing to the screen they showed him the image they were picking up. How strange was this little being trapped inside Kitty. Something about its tiny little hands pulled at him. As he watched the screen little Rose kicked and punched. Daken turned to Kitty to discover her eyes were open and she was rubbing her belly slowly. Rose had calmed down to Kitty's touch and began to suck on her tiny thumb. Daken was fascinated by the bond between them. He went to the bed's edge and touched her belly. Rose reacted by what looked like a smile and wave of her little hand.

"She likes you." Kitty told him.

"She doesn't know me."

"She will in time. Babies can sense touch and light even inside the womb."

"And because your wife clearly adores you the baby feels that momma is happy around you." One of the nurses chimed in.

"Does baby know what I do to her momma?" Daken said with a slight seductive tone.

Kitty looked Daken straight in the eyes;

"Akihiro, not here."

Daken narrowed his eyes at her mentioning his adoptive name in public.

"Is she okay to leave?" He asked abruptly.

"The doctor will want to review the test results and ultrasound first."

"Tell him to hurry then. I'd like to speak to my _wife_ alone if you don't mind?"

The nurses filed out quickly, not wanting to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

"Why would you use that name in public?"

"Why are you being so inappropriate in public? Trying to fluster the nurses? Look like a stud?"

"Are you jealous that they are looking at me?" He smirked at her.

"Daken I'm not some bimbo that you can play mind games with. I won't put up with bullshit. You have nothing to prove to me, I know who you are."

"You also know how I am."

"Yes, and in the words of Ariana Grande; you gotta love me harder or I'm gunna leave."

"What's with you and song lyrics?"

"It's this generations way of expressing their feelings. Plus it's a catchy tune with meaning."

"I thought it was about him not fucking her hard enough?"

"No. It's about a player trying to play but falling in love and his girl giving him the 411 on how to keep her."

"I think you are reading to much into pop music."

"I think you don't want to listen to emotional expressions."

"That too."

"Akihiro if this is something you want, we are both going to have to communicate openly. I'm at a crossroads in my life. I've got Rose to look after. She's going to be my priority once she's born. I need to secure our safety and I'd very much like you to be there."

He stared silently at her for a time. A ding from a cell phone broke the silence. He pulled the device from his pocket and opened the message. Reading it intently he looked back up at Kitty.

"I found your things."

"What things?"

"What you lost at Sinister's lair. Someone is trying to auction it off in L.A."

"Then that's our next move."

"Might be a trap. I'll just make an offer and have it shipped."

"I hardly think Sinister would use my uniform and weaponry as a trap to capture me. It's not his style. He's more of a kidnapper, extortionist."

"I don't think it's wise to go to L.A."

"Are you afraid you'll be tempted to take drugs again?"

"No. I just don't like the idea of going there."

"Well I'm not about to pay to get back my own belongings. I'm taking the first flight over there, finding this culprit and taking back what's mine, with or without you."

"You are on your own then."

"Fine."

Kitty took out the IV and detached the monitors. Unplugging the machines so they stopped their alarms, she grabbed what clothes she could find and dressed herself.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I already told you."

With that she walked out the window, five stories above ground and air walked across to the next building. Daken slammed his fist down on the bed and threw the side table across the room. She was a stubborn, independent woman and it made her all that more appealing. The doctor had returned at that point, shock on his face when he saw the room disheveled.

"My _wife_ decided to go for a walk. I advised her against it but she can be quite difficult."

"You might want to go find her. She could have her baby at any moment."

"She's only six months pregnant. Isn't that kinda early?"

"Her child is fully developed and in the position for birth. Are you sure your wife was being a 100% honest with you about her pregnancy? What she experienced in the square was a strong contraction, her baby is ready to come."

"Dammit. I'll go find her."

Kitty closed her eyes as the plane took off. She was tired and Rose had been more restless then normal. Didn't seem anything would settle her down. The trip seemed much shorter then she thought as she heard the stewardess announce their approach to LAX. Perhaps it was because she had only just gotten into a deep sleep when they made the announcement. She pulled her carry-on down from the overheard compartment. The bag almost hit her in the head as it tumbled from her hands. Something stopped it from impacting with her head.

"You should be more careful." Daken held the bag in his hands, lowering it to the ground.

"Changed your mind I see."

"Yes and no. Doctor said you were having contractions, that your baby is on her way. She's fully developed or something and facing down."

"That doctor is a moron."

"Pretty sure he went to school for this thing."

"I'm only six months along and he's used to human babies, not mutant ones. I'd know if she was ready to come out or not."

"Well he was pretty convinced."

"Moira already explained it to me. Her x-gene was triggered already by my stress. She's experiencing mutation while in the womb. Tends to develop babies quicker because of the mutation. She's also a feral, makes her larger then normal."

"Well aren't you the expert."

"No, I just decided to educate myself and pay attention when people were talking about my child."

"When exactly did you have time for all of this education?"

"I reviewed Moira's test results and did some searching while I had access to Sinister's computer. Weapon X also had some information on feral mutants. I have a genius level IQ and computers skills, it helps."

"Seems so."

"That 'contraction' they thought I had was my second mutation aftereffect, nothing more."

"Why do you keep reminding me of your IQ?"

"Because I want to make it clear to you that I'm not some simpleton you can manipulate."

"Have I tired manipulating you?"

"You have, in the past."

"Yes and it wasn't very successful with you."

"I just want you to remember."

"Duly noted."

They walked out of the boarding gate and into the busy airport terminal. Daken was walking some distance away from Kitty, as if they were strangers. His behaviour was suspicious and made her worry about his mental state. After baggage claim was cleared the airport went eerily quiet. She stopped and looked around her. That familiar feeling of nausea kicked in and she phased herself.

"Daken..."

"I know. Pretend you don't know me."

"What?"

Uniformed men and women moved in, surrounding the two. Their weapons were drawn and she could sense excitement and fear in the air. As a man spoke loudly, identifying himself and his company, Kitty felt a wave of dizziness. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. Daken tried not to react when Kitty fell to the floor. He held his hands up as instructed and allowed them to handcuff him as they made him kneel. He glanced around the crowd of nervous FBI agents, looking for one in particular.


	16. Chapter 16

SHADOUKYATTO 16

She awoke in an interrogation room. She had been placed on a cot with a musty old mattress with lumps. Blinking her vision clear, she noticed a uniformed young man sitting in a chair. He seemed uncomfortable and a tad fidgety. She was hoping her acting skills hadn't gotten too rusty.

"Hel-hello?" She made her voice quite meek and shaky.

"Ma'am, uh I'm agent Johnson of the FBI."

"I-I'm Katherine... Katherine Pryde. Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No ma'am, just here for some questions. Uh do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"Water would be wonderful agent Johnson."

The young man nodded and trotted out the door with a swipe of his badge. She got a brief glance down the hall and noticed several doors. The small room she was in had a metal table screwed to the floor and two fold up chairs. In the corner behind the door was a surveillance camera. A double sided mirror took up one of the walls, overlooking the table and two chairs from the side. Her cot was in plain view of the camera and double sided mirror, only blocked by the height of the table. Slowly sitting up she felt the pang of a headache forming. She assumed Daken was not in one of these interrogation rooms, otherwise she would have heard fighting. The young agent returned with a plastic cup full of water. He placed it on the table, spilling some on the hard surface. He breathed a silent curse under his breath and searched his pockets for something to wipe the dampness off the table.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Please don't call me ma'am... Don't like the idea of being a ma'am, not just yet." She tried smiling softly at the man through her splitting headache. "I have a terrible headache, you wouldn't happen to have some Advil or Tylenol with you?"

"No ma'am, uh Mrs. Pryde, I do not. We aren't really allowed to give the suspects any form of drugs."

"Suspect? What have I done?" She did her best impression of dismay.

"Nothing... We just have some questions about the man you were with."

"What man?"

"Uh the one with the mohawk."

"Him? He-he was just helping me with my bags. I traveled here alone. My doctor said that I needed to destress, take it easy. I haven't had an easy pregnancy. I'm supposed to be relaxing." She managed to squeeze some tears from her eyes.

"Oh, oh please don't cry ma'am, uh Mrs. Pryde. You're not in trouble. They just want to know about the man with the mohawk."

"I don't know him. He was an attractive man who offered to help me with my luggage. He was charming and I'm all alone, pregnant and hormonal." More tears spilled down her face as she looked helplessly at the agent.

"It's okay, I'm sure they'll understand and let you go." The agent patted her awkwardly on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

The door opened loudly and two men marched in, a file was tucked under one of their arms. The young agent stood with attention as the two men entered the room.

"You are dismissed agent Johnson. Ma'am take a seat."

The young agent nodded and quickly left the room, stopping only to glance over his shoulder at the crying woman. Kitty did as she was instructed.

"Mrs. Pryde, is it?"

"Miss Pryde..."

"What's your purpose for being in L.A.?"

"I-I told agent Johnson."

"You spoke to agent Johnson?" The one man with the file under his arm raised his eyebrow then slammed the file on the table.

"I told him that I didn't know the man with the mohawk. He was just being nice and carrying my luggage for me. I've never been to L.A. before. I came by myself to relax, take a vacation." The tears kept coming as she stared timidly at the men.

"And where is the father of your child? He'd let you travel alone while pregnant?" The other man who had a faint scar above his nose, spoke rather harshly.

"He-he's not in the picture." She lowered her head in shame.

"This here is the man who was helping you with your luggage?" The agent opened his file and placed a photo before her.

Kitty saw a photo of Daken, must have been taken from the airport security cameras. She nodded her head.

"And this is him with your luggage?"

"Y-yes. As I said he was kind enough to carrying my suitcase for me."

"This is a woman he helped just last week at the airport."

The gruff agent slapped a photo of a woman, dead and missing her right hand. Kitty gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes closed tight.

"Here are three other people he's helped this past month."

The agent grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward to look at the photos.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick!" Kitty cried out. "That's horrible! Why would you show me those?!" She was sobbing while gasping for air.

"Never trust strangers! You could have easily been his next victim!"

"We are finished here. You are free to go. Agent Johnson, get in here. Take Miss Pryde to her hotel."

The young agent rushed in and helped Kitty to her feet. He was carrying her small suitcase over his arm as he held up, helping her walk out of the room and down the long hallway. They passed several security doors, each one requiring his swipe card to open. Once they were outside the building Kitty spoke.

"Why would they show me such horrific pictures?"

"They do it to see your reaction. Kind of like shock tactics. Not the nicest of ways to deal with people but it gets results."

The young agent showed her his car and opened the door for her to get in. Once he closed her door he came around the car and sat in the drivers side.

"Did that man really do all those things?"

"We don't really know. It's all circumstantial evidence. Only reason why we pulled him in was cuz one of our agents swears it's him. We all think she's gone off the deep end but in this line of work you see a lot of things and your instincts tend to lead you to the right suspect. She was a really good agent before she got hooked on The Heat. I think that's the only reason why they are even listening to her ramblings."

"Who's this woman? How is she so sure?"

"She said he chopped her hand off. Look I really shouldn't be telling you all of this. If my superiors found out I'd be canned. Miss Pryde please don't say anything about what I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. Please call me Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"My parents have called me that since I was little, kind of makes me feel at ease."

"Kitty it is. I'm Nathan."

"Nice to meet you Nathan."

They smiled shyly at one another as Nathan turned on his engine. He drove to the Hilton she had made a reservation at.

"How? How did you know I was staying here?"

"FBI ma'am, sorry, Kitty. We know everything." He winked at her.

"Would you mind helping me to my room? I'm kinda scared..."

"Would be my pleasure."

Agent Johnson helped her out of his car and to the front desk for check in. Once Kitty was given her room card they took the elevator to the sixth floor. They were stealing looks at each other and Kitty was grinning as her cheeks blushed. The ding of the elevator startled the two and they walked toward her room. Unlocking the door, Kitty paused.

"Let me check the room for you, before you go in." Agent Johnson had placed his hand over hers on the knob.

Kitty nodded and let him turn the lights on. She stood in the doorway, watching him search each room and door for any sign of danger. When he was satisfied that it was all clear he picked up her carry-on and took it to her bedroom.

"Thank you Nathan. Hard for me being on my own... I get scared easily."

"Well I'm sure we didn't help the situation. If you don't mind me saying; I think the guy is a jerk. The one who isn't around. You're a beautiful woman, shouldn't have to do this alone."

"Thank you... Not everyone is ready to be a parent I guess." She looked sadly into the agent's eyes, asking questions.

"I-I should really go... Was a pleasure meeting you Kitty."

"As was meeting you Nathan. It's nice to know there are still gentlemen in this crazy world."

Agent Johnson smiled and clumsily made his way to the front door. Kitty walked behind him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. He stopped in his tracks, a loud gulp sounding from his throat.

"I wish you could stay... I'd feel so much safer..."

"I-I can't. I uh I'm uh on duty."

Kitty let the disappointment read across her face.

"Here, this is my card. If-if you need help or hear anything, call."

Kitty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering as she felt him squirm.

"Thank you Nathan." She breathed his name into his ear.

"You-you're wel-welcome."

The door closed and she could see him wobbling down the hall to the elevator from her peep hole in the door.

'Damn I should be given an award for best actress. Best performance of a lifetime. Now, time to research this female agent framing Daken.'

Kitty pulled out her laptop from her bag and plugged it into the hotel's Internet. Dropping everything on the bed she pulled out agent Johnson's swipe card and used his ID to access the FBI database. She was careful and made sure to run programs so she wasn't detected. She found information on the drug called The Heat and the agent who had lost her hand. There was data on Daken as a suspect for murder over a year ago and his involvement with agent Donna Kiel. Remembering the files from Weapon X and stories Logan had told her she pieced together the scenario. Agent Kiel's psych evaluation was under her file along with therapy sessions. They went into full detail of her encounter with Daken and the events that lead up to her losing her hand. Kitty was going to confront this woman who she knew was framing Daken for the recent murders.


	17. Chapter 17

SHADOUKYATTO 17

Kitty stared at the blonde woman while she brushed her hair. She hadn't noticed Kitty yet, standing in the shadows of her small apartment. Kitty watched as Donna made her way to the living room, her hand over the light switch.

"Hello Donna."

"Who are you?!" Donna instinctively grabbed her holstered gun.

"Someone that your gun won't work on. I didn't come here to hurt you, just simply to talk." Kitty demonstrated her intangibility through the arm of Donna's couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Donna still had her gun pointed at Kitty.

"Put the gun down and I'll talk."

"I'd rather you talk first."

"I'm here to talk about a mutual 'friend' of ours."

"And who would that be?"

Kitty walked past Donna and opened her pantry cupboard to reveal a collage of photos.

"Him." Kitty pointed to a picture of Daken centered amidst the maps and data posted.

"I don't know where he is."

"I'm not looking for him. I'm here to warn you to back off." Kitty gave her a stern glare as she ripped the papers off the cork-board.

"I'm an FBI agent, he's a wanted criminal. I heard he died in an explosion anyways, homemade bomb."

"Then why do you have a profile up? Or is it a shrine to him?"

"Who exactly ARE you? What's your relation to Daken?"

Kitty absently rubbed her belly, Rose was kicking her violently. Donna noticed the mysterious woman's rounded belly and began to put together pieces of the puzzle before her.

"Is that his child?"

Kitty glowered at her, eyes narrowed.

"I want you to stay away from him. Stop hunting him. Or the next time I visit it won't be talking."

"I have no desire to see him."

"Right, that's why you have his photo hanging in your closet and you've been tossing his name around town."

"It's my job as an FBI agent to hunt down psychopaths."

"Last I heard you were on medical leave. Drug addiction. That firearm you have isn't government issued."

"A woman has to protect herself."

"Yes, yes she does. And those she cares about. My advice, drop it."

"He's taken the lives of countless people. He needs to be brought to justice!"

"You have zero proof that he killed any of those men. It's all circumstantial and your insane rantings. Besides, they were lowlife thugs who sold drugs on the street and murdered numerous people. The world will not grieve for their loss of life."

"You think that justifies Daken killing them? He's a dangerous man. He kills for pleasure. He's unable to express any real emotion. He's a classic psychopathic serial killer. You are setting yourself up to get burned. He left me like this." Donna held up the hand Daken had cut off.

"You rejected him. I don't agree with how he reacted, nor the way he wanted you to release yourself. But he was holding out his hand, looking for acceptance and you threw it back in his face."

"Because I'm not a monster like he is."

"You hurt him. You hurt him at a moment he was most vulnerable and set off a chain of events that lead to his death in New York. I'm here to make sure you stay far away from him. He's a better man now and I don't want you ruining that."

"You think he's changed? You are delusional to think he's a better person. He doesn't love you and he certainly won't love that child in your belly."

"I, unlike you, have faith in him. He has good in him, I've witnessed it. The problem with you is that you couldn't see him. You weren't willing to forgive him his past and accept the fact he could change. All he needed was someone to believe in him, love him."

"You've fallen quite hard for him, haven't you? Do you think you are safe with him? Do you think your child will be safe near him? That he will be a good father and a role model?"

"I don't need him to feel safe nor do I need him to be a father or role model for my child. I just want you to leave him be. Understand?"

"You are a fool to believe anything he says. I hope you can protect yourself and your child when he shows his true colours."

"I won't need to."

"Then you are an idiot."

Kitty spun, kicking the gun from Donna's hand and pinning her to the ground.

"I can look after myself quite well. End this sick obsession you have with Daken or you may not walk away from this whole."

"I'm already broken, there's not much else that can be done to me."

"Oh there is quite a bit more." Kitty's eyes were threatening as she kept Donna beneath her foot.

"He kills another person it'll be on your head."

"He's not killing anyone, you are setting him up."

"Is that what he's telling you? HA! You are even dumber then I thought."

"I'm his alibi. Quite impossible for him to kill someone in L.A. while he's in Canada."

"And where is he now? Clearly not in your supervision."

"I wouldn't worry about where Daken is. I know there won't be a murder because I have you right in front of me."

"What reason would I have to frame him?"

"Because he's the one who got away. In more ways then one. You are angry, bitter that you lost control of yourself. You allowed your feelings to interfere with your work and Daken escaped. You never got to close your case and the fact he took your hand makes it even more personal."

"What proof do you have that it's me?"

"The severed hands of the victims. The careless way they are left dead. You are begging to be caught by either the authorities or Daken. As I stated earlier, stop this insane obsession with him. Leave him alone. He's trying to make a better life for himself and you are ruining that." Kitty took her foot off Donna's chest and turned her back.

"Look at me! I'm a wreck because of him! He's a monster! He needs to pay for what he's done!"

"Move on Kiel, or you will force my hand."

Kitty phased through the brick wall of Donna's apartment and air walked to the ground. She was angry and tempted to hit someone, preferably Donna.


End file.
